Rescuing Hiei
by Hiei08
Summary: This is the third part of my Saga. Sometimes "rescuing" is just the beginning. Mature Readers ONLY, please. Will contain Yaoi & other graphic scenes. Consider Yourself Warned!
1. Scene 1

**This is part 3 of my Saga. If you haven't read the first two parts, Captured! & The Aftermath, please do. It will help you to better understand what is going on here. I promised you a twisting, turning roller coaster ride. I hope that I have delivered so far. But the ride isn't over, yet. As the title states, this story will be centered around the recovery of our beloved little demon. But sometimes rescuing is not the end of the dilema. **

I think I have put enough warnings on this story to cover whatever may arise, so consider yourselves warned from this point, please. Now, let's go. Please keep all appendages inside the vehicle at all times. Mature audiences, permitted. Crying, permitted. Laughing, definately permitted. Underagers... will be fed to the fugaki!!

Two months have passed just as Yomi stated, in a blink. But in that blink much has taken place.

Yusuke and Kurama's bond has strengthened. Their litter of four, Yurama, Raienma, Kazuma, and Rozeme, have grown "like bad weeds". Although a demon child's mind and skills develop quickly to assure survival, physical attributes age much slower. Now at two months of age, they've become quite the handful for their loving parents. But they are still in their toddler stage physically.

Lords Yomi and Mukuro continue to keep their territories in order, which for territory rulers oftentimes demands much of their time. Mukuro's missing officer is never truly far from her thoughts, though. Upon learning that Hiei is somewhere within the Shikyo Valley region, Mukuro has been busily stationing troops along the rim of the region that falls in her territory. Yomi, on the other hand, has been doing systematic investigations of the various rogue gangs and their leaders. With his portion of the Shikyo Valley region being the largest, the task hasn't been easy.

For the three remaining Shinobi, life has been filled with waiting and regrouping. Coping with the loss of their teammate, Rinku. Finally, the grief over his "little buddy" had taken it's toll on Chu. After a month of serious deliberation and a couple close calls due to being "distracted", the largest member had called it quits. Touya expressed his complete understanding, and dismissed Chu from duty on honorable terms. Jin, the Wind Master, has taken it upon himself to keep his friend and leader, Touya, preoccupied by taking on as many missions as he can find. In the process, though Touya remains heartbroken over the loss of his "chosen" Shishiwakamaru, the last two Shinobi have grown to become closer friends than ever.

Lord Koenma gets Spirit World's backlog of paperwork in order as he waits daily for anything to come up concerning the main keys to truly pinpointing Hiei's exact location. He also places a special mandate in order to have Sabaktu's spirit gathered by Botan in the case of his impending death.

For Hiei, his sense of honor and duty in the protection of his "family" have sometimes been the only things keeping him from falling apart completely. But the rough schedule he imposes on himself, not to mention being Kichiro's most popular worker, is starting to take it's toll, both mentally and physically.

This is where we begin...

Scene 1 ------------------------------------------- Little Saurijo

Hiei is laying on the bed in his servicing room, staring wearily at the cieling mirror after lighting a cigarette, laced with a different kind of drug. Called "greenies" among Kichiro's "employees", the drug simply serves to temporarily "numb" a demon's body and mind. These are used most often after a particularly rough "servicing". His fifth customer, since the start of his shift at sundown, has just moved off of him to get dressed.

Lynstro- See yous nex' week, Onniboy. (1)

Hiei just grunts as the flabby, green demon shuffles out. Hiei feels every ache in his body that he usually feels after servicing the large, heavy creature that is one of his weekly regulars. Since Hiei's body is in rather poor condition, in addition to the various foreign "substances" he's been consuming, his usual replenishing technique of hibernation has been rendered ineffective. Since Lynstro was his last scheduled john for tonight Hiei remains on the bed. He drapes his scarred left arm over his eyes as he continues smoking, hoping that the joint's effects will kick in soon. He is a little surprised when the room door opens again and lifts his arm. When he sees that it's his master, though, he lets the arm fall over onto the bed and smirks. Kichiro flips the main light on to get a better look at Hiei, making the koorime squint with a slurred curse.

Hiei- (Slurred) Wha' th' h---?! Cut th' d--- lights, 'Chiro!

The blue-eyed demon ignores Hiei's irritation as he goes over to the bed. Hiei lays still, showing his submission, as Kichiro's eyes scan his battered, scarred, skinny body. Hiei begins to take quicker, deeper drags, knowing that his Boss will make it put it out.

Kichiro- I thought I'd come in and check up on you, koi.  
Hiei- (Slurred) Been 'while since you... checked me out, Boss.  
Kichiro- Yeah, yeah. I been busy...

He reaches down and helps Hiei to sit up. He lifts the ashtray over from the side table.

Kichiro- Put that thing out now. How many times I gotta tell you sluts about smoking in the d--- beds?!

Hiei sighs, but obeys, then brings the hand over to begin stroking Kichiro's thigh.

Hiei- May I pleasure you, Boss?  
Kichiro- You look like s---, Shi.

Hiei shrugs.

Hiei- I'm still alive... Lyn likes to get a little rough, but I can handle it... They pay me to lay, not to be pretty... Half the  
b------s could care less as long as they get to shove their...  
Kichiro- Well, I do care, Shi.

Hiei raises the trembling hand to rub his eyes. Kichiro gently lifts his face to examine his bruised cheek. Hiei drops the hand and relaxes habitually.

Kichiro- You're supposed to tell me if they get too rough, koi.  
Hiei- S-some of them... give me extra... if I..

Kichiro cuffs Hiei hard enough to quiet him.

Kichiro- You're getting too free on that... I let it slide for a while because you were new. The rules are that you only pocket the money that you make during the day...  
Hiei- I can give the tips back to you if you want...

Kichiro sighs.

Kichiro- No, Shi... Just don't do that no more...

When Hiei nods the pimp bends and kisses him unresisted and deep for several moments. Then he pulls back and ruffles his dingy white, disshevelled spikes.

Kichiro- You're my biggest moneymaker right now. I don't want to lose you.

Hiei's mind returns back to a night almost a month ago. Kichiro put him on hold for a couple days. The inactivity soon drove him to smoke a couple Euphoria joints. With no way out of the warded-shut apartment Hiei's lust had turned on Shishi. The Banshee, however, gave no objection and had allowed Hiei to claim him during the frenzied act that ensued. Yet another cause of nearly-constant guilt that he deals with daily.

Hiei- Don't take me off again, Boss... You know I need to keep working... You know what happened last time...  
Kichiro- Shut up... I'll figure out what to do with you tomorrow... For now, get your a-- upstairs... That Blueboy of yours wasn't doing too well when I went up to see your b---- earlier today.

Kichiro helps Hiei to his feet and holds him until he's steady. Having not smoked enough of the "greenie", Hiei still feels the pain in his body as he moves. The master helps Hiei get his cloak on as Hiei answers.

Hiei- Yeah. He's been uncomfortable for the past couple days... Not able to sleep well at night.. Or so Shishi tells me.  
Kichiro- Get on up there, then... You're off for at least tomorrow.

Hiei looks up at Kichiro.

Hiei- I got to meet Gin..  
Kichiro- Don't make me ward your door, b-----... I'll tell Ginsen you were injured. Now go on.

Kichiro waves. Hiei drops his eyes and limps out the door. As he routinely does now, Dasan meets Hiei at the landing to the stairs to help him get up them. When Dasan releases Hiei outside his apartment door the koorime turns to lean against the wall and look up at the mage. Dasan raises a hand to check Hiei's bruised cheek, also.

Dasan- (Quietly) Why do you let them pound on you?

Hiei closes his eyes.

Hiei- (Whisper) You know why, Das...

The older demon shakes his head.

Dasan- Get a good shower and eat something, Baby. Please.  
Hiei- Not been hungry lately... I'll live, Old Man.

Hiei grins in the certain way that he's learned will draw the mage into a deep kissing session. It works, but not for long as they hear Kichiro warning Dasan not to get carried away through their rings. Dasan pulls his flat tongue back out slowly. Hiei moans quietly.

Hiei- I still got some of your healing powder... Hey, could you come in and check on Sabie?  
Dasan- Sure, Shi.

Hiei leads Dasan into the apartment. A slightly rotund Shishi stands from the couch and moves to check Hiei.

Shishi- It's about time, Shi. Rough night?  
Hiei- Just the usual h---... I'm fine, Banshee.

Hiei pulls away from his "claimed" mate to follow Dasan to the bed. Shishi follows quietly to watch. Ichiro and Jiro raise up from where they were laying on the other side of Sabaktu. Used to seeing Dasan, now, neither make a sound as the healer checks their older brother. Sabaktu opens unfocused eyes slightly as the mage probes his large belly. Dasan catches a faint scent and knows that Hiei has detected it, too. The koorime quickly kneels on the bed to stroke Sabaktu's blue spikes. The boy moans quietly.

Hiei- (Quietly) Shhh, Sabie. It's just me.. It's okay...

Dasan straightens up with a sigh.

Dasan- It won't be much longer, Shi.

Hiei nods slowly and watches Sabaktu's eyes drift shut again. Jiro crawls over to Shishi and he gathers the sensitive little boy up.

Jiro- Sabie's hurting, Momma Shishi..

He hides his face against Shishi's chest and sobs. Hiei glances up at them.

Dasan- You know to call us when it's time, Baby.  
Hiei- Hn.

Dasan slips out quietly. Ichiro moves up to the other side of Sabaktu's head to get his Papa's attention.

Ichiro- Where's he going, Papa?

Hiei sighs and lifts his small son over into his lap. Shishi watches Hiei grit his teeth, but feels his pain, when Ichiro hugs his neck.

Hiei- That's nothing for you... to be concerned about, Ichi... Are you and Jiro hungry?  
Shishi- No. I just nursed them a few minutes ago...

Ichiro still pulls back and begins to scritch timidly at Hiei's cloak.

Shishi- Shi, you're in no condition to...  
Hiei- Shut up, Shishi.

The Banshee obeys reluctantly. Hiei opens his cloak and his oldest son latches onto one of his nipples quickly. Before Shishi can stop him, Jiro blurs to join his brother. The impact knocks the weakened koorime back against the headboard. Hiei stiffles his moans as best he can as his twins nurse enthusiastically. The samurai sees that both of Hiei's breasts are bruised from being fondled roughly. Hiei looks up when the Banshee swallows. Due to the claim mark, Hiei can feel his sorrow.

Hiei- (Quietly) I'll be.. fine... I'll never refuse my boys, Shishi... Besides, they won't be.. nursing much longer...

Knowing that there's really nothing he can do about the situation they've had to endure, Shishi finds a place on the slightly larger bed that Hiei was able to acquire. When Hiei's breasts are soon dry the twins leave him to curl up together in their usual place. Hiei moves down to lay facing Shishi. For a few moments he studies the samurai's face. Due to the one-sided bond, the koorime knows that he is feigning sleep. Gently Hiei moves his hand to lay it on the scarred mark on Shishi's shoulder. It isn't long until Shishi opens sad eyes to meet his Alpha's.

Shishi- (Quietly) Stop.. killing yourself...  
Hiei- I deserve to die for.. dishonoring you...  
Shishi- You didn't... You know that I let you...  
Hiei- Then mark me in return.

Shishi moves one of his hands to caress through Hiei's hair.

Shishi- (Quietly) I can't... How can I be your proper mate.. when I have to let that...?

Hiei pulls Shishi's mouth to his, distracting him from the breakdown he felt coming. Shishi then pulls back, closes his eyes, and snuggles closer to Hiei. Soon enough they both slip off to sleep in each other's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Used by some demons as a slang for male prostitutes.

Nope, I won't apologize for this opening scene being a bit long. Faithful readers know that I do nothing unnecessarily, anyhow. Please review my stories if you haven't read them from AFF. I put them in here to get some fresh opinions. 


	2. Scene 2

**This will be a rough scene. Consider yourselves warned. I tried not to be TOO overly graphic, though. **

Scene 2 ------------------------------------------- A Couple Hours Later

Neither Hiei, nor Shishi are sure exactly how long they've slept until they are brought awake by a sharp cry of pain. When Hiei realizes that Sabaktu is sitting up, heaving behind Shishi, he raises up to check him.

Hiei- Sabie?

The twins who were sleeping at the foot of the bed near Sabaktu's feet sit up. Ichiro points.

Ichiro- Ewww, Papa. Sabie wet the bed.

Shishi now jerks upright.

Hiei- Get them off the bed, Shishi!

As the Banshee obeys, Hiei moves to embrace his straining son. He feels how weak Sabaktu is and raises a hand to clutch his earring, 'Kichiro! Dasan!'.

Sabaktu- (Weakly) F-Fath-er,.. I... I'm n-not...  
Hiei- It's okay, Sabie... I'm here... Easy, son.

Again Hiei grabs his earring to scream for his master and the mage. Sabaktu collapses back to lay and moan, exhausted already. Hiei begins to slowly feed the boy small amounts of what little energy he can afford to spare.

Sabaktu- (Weakly) Not.. g-gonna be... strong 'nough...  
Hiei- Shh.. You're going to have this baby, Sabie...

On his third attempt to reach Kichiro or Dasan, the mage finally answers, 'Shi?' Hiei sighs relieved as Sabaktu cries out again, clutching his belly, 'The baby's coming...' Kichiro's voice breaks into Hiei's mind, 'We're on our way up'. Sabaktu tries to raise up weakly again.

Sabaktu- (Weakly) Y-you know I... won't make it...  
Hiei- Concentrate on the baby, son...  
Sabaktu- (Weakly) You will... raise...

Hiei leans down to embrace Sabaktu as he strains again with a moan. On the couch, the twins hide their faces against their 'momma Shishi', both sobbing as they feel the atmosphere of death in the room. The door opens and Dasan hurries to the bed. Kichiro wards the door then follows. Sabaktu grows weaker with each new wave of contractions. When he can no longer even move after nearly an hour of struggling he collapses to lay heaving on the bed again. Dasan looks up at Kichiro.

Dasan- The boy's too far gone to birth this baby...

Hiei reaches down to grab ahold of Dasan's throat with a snarl.

Hiei- My son is going to have this baby!

Shishi looks away to begin uttering prayers to anything that will listen, concerned more for his Alpha than anything. Dasan looks up at Kichiro when Hiei releases him to turn his attentions back to Sabaktu, but he can spare the boy no more of his reserves.

Dasan- They're both not gonna make it, Boss...  
Hiei- No!! Sabie, come on... Your baby has to live, son... Fight for it!

Kichiro opens his jagan to examine Sabaktu's clenching middle. When he 'sees' that the baby is struggling inside Sabaktu he takes out the knife he brought along just in case. Hiei looks up and snarls.

Hiei- What the h---...?!  
Kichiro- If you want this baby, there's only one way to get it out now, Shiyounin.

Hiei slowly understands and turns away to look back down at Sabaktu. He watches the boy lose consciousness.

Kichiro- It'll die if it's not removed soon...

Silently, Hiei nods. He leans down to embrace Sabaktu's head tightly, clenching his own eyes shut. Dasan quietly indicates to Kichiro where he needs to cut after laying Sabie's yukata open.

Dasan- Here... Not too deep... I'll help to work the slit open, then... I can give him a little of my energy, but it still won't spare his life, Boss

Kichiro nods and bends to make the cut quickly. Sabaktu's body arches reflexively, but he makes no sound. Hiei feels his son's ebbing life temporarily stabilize as Dasan and Kichiro work to remove his grandson. Dasan then holds the newborn as Kichiro cuts the cord.

Kichiro- Okay, Shi, get this Imiko and move away.

Hiei raises up to look toward the baby and freezes until Kichiro shoves him away.

Kichiro- Move!! I need to do this before he goes!!

Hiei looks down at the squawling, bloody baby that Kichiro now pushes into his arms. When the koorime sees the shock of orange hair he freezes again. Shishi sits the twins down on the couch.

Shishi- Stay, boys!

The Banshee then hurries over to help Hiei off the bed. Hiei pauses to look at Kichiro who is now straddling Sabaktu's body.

Kichiro- Go... You know what I have to do, Shi.

Hiei takes a last look at his dying son, then moves away as Kichiro opens his red jagan to stare down into Sabaktu's open, unseeing eyes. Shishi helps Hiei take the squirming baby over to the table.

Shishi- wait, I'll get a couple towels.

Shishi hurries to the bathroom and returns with two clean towels. Hiei gently lays the crying baby on one of the towels. Shishi gets a rag and begins to clean the newborn. Kichiro and Dasan wrap Sabaktu's body up in the bed sheets and leave with him quickly. Shishi smiles weakly at Hiei who is still staring at the baby.

Shishi- It's a boy.. with... orange hair...

Hiei swallows, then finally closes his eyes to try to gather himself.

Hiei- I can't... shed a tear... for him...

Shishi looks at Hiei.

Shishi- (Quietly) We knew Sabie was going to...  
Hiei- The baby... I'm not his... birthparent...  
Shishi- You're his Grandfather... What will you name him?

Hiei shakes his head, barely giving his answer much thought.

Hiei- The Master's already named him... Imiko.

Shishi looks back down at the baby boy. He strokes his head gently.

Shishi- He's a strong one... This hair color looks so.. familiar...  
Hiei- His.. sire.. was a.. human oaf...

Now Shishi looks back at Hiei, putting everything together now.

Shishi- The one that died...? The human... Kuwa-something?  
Hiei- Hn... Kuwabara.

Hiei gently lifts the cleaned baby so Shishi can place a fresh towel down.

Hiei- (Quietly) I'm going to raise the fool's son.  
Shishi- We're going to raise him.

Hiei looks up at Shishi then watches the Banshee wrap Imiko up.

Shishi- I still think he's adorable, Shi.

The koorime grows wearily speechless as Shishi moves to sit on the couch. As the samurai coaxes Imiko to begin nursing the twins scramble up onto his shoulders to watch curiously. A calmness slowly settles over the small apartment. Hiei moves to sit down on the couch, joining his family. 


	3. Scene 3

**Scene 3 ------------------------------------------- Spirit World **

Koenma hurries into the West Wing of his processing center. He quickly finds the right holding room he was called to. When he enters he zips to the holding unit where George and Botan are waiting.

George- I called you as soon as Botan brought him in, Sir.

The anxious godling takes the clipboard from the blue ogre and scans it quickly.

Koenma- Since I've only seen this one briefly, I'll have to call Yusuke up for a positive...  
Botan- Just look at him, sir.

Koenma looks up at her a moment, then moves to look into the unit. When he sees the nearly-identical image of Hiei floating inside he loses his pacifier.

Koenma- N-never.. mind...  
George- Except for that odd blue-colored hair he looks exactly like...  
Koenma- (Quietly) Yeah.

George picks up the pacifier gingerly.

George- I'll go wash this off, Sir.

As the blue ogre hurries off Koenma looks back into the unit. This time he notices Sabaktu's blank eyes. Botan lowers her eyes. She hadn't known how to break this part to her Boss.

Koenma- Oh, s---...

George hurries back with the mafuken.

George- I'm sorry, Sir. I would've been faster, but I stubbed my toe...  
Koenma- Shut up, George... Look at his eyes.

When George sees Sabaktu's blank eyes he shakes his head.

George- It's happened again...  
Koenma- Okay, Botan... What did you see when you went to gather him?  
Botan- I found him in a cave, sir.

Koenma looks up at Botan.

Botan- His body was wrapped up in a sheet... Nobody around, but.. scavengers that were already...  
Koenma- Did you... unwrap the sheet?

Botan nods.

Botan- His... midsection was... cut open... There was no baby...

Koenma turns away with another curse, then rubs his chin. George and Botan watch the Toddler pace a few moments. Suddenly he turns to look up at Botan again.

Koenma- Did you have your GPS running, Botan?  
Botan- Oh!! Yes, I did!!

As she summons her oar to remove the device Koenma looks up at George.

Koenma- Get to Records and double check births from the last couple days, George! And don't tell me how long it'll take!!  
George- Don't we still have Sabaktu's name tagged to sound the alarm...?  
Koenma- Yes, but if this jagan wielder has a powerful enough barrier up to... stiffle  
powers.. it's possible it kept the alarm from catching the birth's actual event.

Botan gives George her GPS chip.

George- I'll get this traced, too.  
Botan- Trip # 782, George.  
Koenma- And step over the cable this time!!

Koenma watches the ogre leave, stepping largely over the small cable that runs down the middle of the aisle. The godling shakes his head, then looks back up at Botan.

Koenma- You did good, Botan... Let's just hope that we get a location from your GPS and the birth certificate... Otherwise, we'll still have to wait on Shishi's baby.  
Botan- But if Shishi's still with Hiei, and under that barrier...  
Koenma- Shut up, Botan.

Koenma turns away.

Koenma- I'm sorry, Botan. I'm just...  
Botan- (Quietly) I know, sir. Hiei and Shishi are still alive. You will find them. You'll get them all back.

Koenma sighs, floats up to the unit, and looks in one last time.

Koenma- I hate doing this to demons so young that don't deserve it...

He stamps the red paper on the door with his approval to send Sabaktu on to oblivion.

Koenma- (Quietly) I will fry the f---ing b------ that's doing this... (Murmurred) Yomi's friend or not.

Botan looks at Koenma and watches the Toddler float out of the room slowly. 


	4. Scene 4

**Scene 4 ------------------------------------------- Later That Day/Tourin **

Teen Koenma steps out of a portal into Yusuke's personal living quarters. He finds the Toushin ruler on the floor giving Yurama belly raspberries. The two-month-old toddler laughs and flails his arms and legs. Kurama, in his kitsune form is laying on the couch nursing his other three kits, who are in their slightly larger foxy forms. Yusuke glances up toward the new arrival.

Yusuke- Hey, Junior. Long time, no see.

Before Koenma can answer the three kits leave their meal to hurry over, changing into their more humanoid kitsune forms.

Koenma- Well, hey! Look at you three!

Kurama stands from the couch and shifts into his red-headed form as he wraps his robe shut. Yurama rolls away from his Father and crawls quickly over to join his brothers and sister. Koenma gathers the tattooed toddler up with a short toss. Even though the Prince appears happy on the outside, both Yusuke and Kurama sense his inner sadness. They exchange glances, but wait until Koenma is done greeting their children.

Koenma- You all are growing up so fast... Oh, you did miss me, huh?

Koenma looks at his friends.

Koenma- They can mindspeak already...  
Kurama- Yes. And the kits can change forms as you noticed.  
Koenma- I did see that. Have I been away that long?  
Yusuke- Yes.

Koenma glances toward them as Kurama smacks Yusuke's arm because of the short answer. The kitsune then moves to take Yurama from Koenma.

Kurama- You were probably very busy.  
Koenma- I have brought news.  
Kurama- We were just about to put them down for their midday nap.

Kurama looks down at his young kitsunes.

Kurama- Off to the den, Little Ones.

Kurama glances back at Koenma as Yusuke comes over.

Kurama- This won't take long. They go to sleep easily.

Koenma reaches out to ruffle Yurama's shaggy head once more, then watches Kurama take his litter toward the bedroom. He watches Yusuke reach out to brush his red-headed mate's side as Kurama passes him. Yusuke then motions toward the couch.

Yusuke- Let's sit down, sir... Care for something...?  
Koenma- No, thank you.

They move toward the couch.

Koenma- Yusuke, I may be here on business, but I am still your friend... I hope.

They sit down as Yusuke chuckles thickly.

Yusuke- Depends on the news you've brought.

Koenma looks at Yusuke and senses how internally weary the Toushin is. Yusuke raises a hand to wave it dismissively.

Yusuke- I'm sorry. Don't mind me...  
Koenma- You've not been sleeping well.

Yusuke looks away, but doesn't answer.

Koenma- You're doing a great job raising your kids, Yusuke.  
Yusuke- (Shrugs) I'm not really doing much. They still depend mostly on 'Rama.

Kurama comes out of the bedroom in time to hear Yusuke's statement. He goes over and sits himself on Yusuke's lap.

Kurama- You'll be training them soon enough, Love.

Koenma watches Kurama nuzzle against Yusuke's neck as his Alpha embraces him. The Prince knows that they are mentally bracing each other for his 'news'. Yusuke then looks at Koenma.

Yusuke- Okay... Give it to us.

Koenma sighs and takes the two folders out of his chest pocket. He hands them to Yusuke and sits quietly as the detective opens the first one so he and Kurama can read it. Sabaktu's death certificate.

Kurama- Sabaktu.

Yusuke looks at Koenma.

Yusuke- You have him in holding?

The Teen hesitates a half a moment before answering.

Koenma- No. I sent him on because we wouldn't have learned anything from him...  
Yusuke- You mean... Like Rinku?  
Koenma- Yes. Probably done just before he passed.  
Kurama- You had him tagged for Botan to retrieve...  
Koenma- Yes. All she could tell me was that he was in an empty cave.. all alone... with his midsection cut open... Thus the second folder...

Yusuke tosses the first back to Koenma and quickly opens the second. The birth certificate.

Yusuke- A baby boy... Named.. Imiko...  
Kurama- It means 'Forbidden Child'.

Yusuke nods.

Yusuke- Yeah... Kuwabara's son... Soundds like something Hiei would...  
Kurama- Why are there so many... blanks...?  
Koenma- The same reason the certificate didn't originally trigger my alarm... He was born under a powerful barrier.

Yusuke closes the folder angrily.

Yusuke- D--- it!!  
Koenma- I do have a little bit of good news.

The couple looks at him.

Koenma- I have an idea now of where they are. According to the GPS reading in Botan's oar, the cave she found Sabaktu's body in only has one small village within range.

Yusuke and Kurama wait a couple moments for the Teen to give them the village name before Kurama catches on to the Prince's continued silence.

Kurama- You're not going to tell us...

Yusuke scowls up at Kurama then glares back at Koenma.

Yusuke- Like h--- you aren't...  
Koenma- You made me a promise, Yu..  
Yusuke- I haven't forgotten the d--- promise!!  
Koenma- There's no reason for you to know at this time. I already know who to contact... Someone who can handle a demon with a jagan this powerful...  
Kurama- Touya and Jin?  
Koenma- No... I can't say... You two will just have to trust me...

Koenma feels Yusuke's aura rising and stands away from the couch calmly. Kurama looks at his Alpha.

Yusuke- I'm tired of all this waiting crap!! That baby is a halfbreed... What if your.. contact.. don't get there in time...?

Koenma's own patience finally snaps and he surges his own aura up to quickly drown Yusuke's out.

Koenma- I wish I could just snap my fingers and make this whole mess just go away period, Yusuke!!

Kurama stands quietly off of Yusuke's lap.

Kurama- If you could do that our kits would disappear, as well.

When Kurama's words sink into Yusuke's mind he glances up at his mate, then slowly calms down and shakes his head.

Yusuke- (Quietly) No, I... I would never want that...

Yusuke leans forward to hide his face in his hands. Kurama moves back to him and embraces his head. Koenma feels the Toushin release his energy and relaxes his own.

Koenma- (Quietly) Please, you two have your own babies to raise. Just like you told Touya, Yusuke, I'm tired of sending demons to oblivion because of this prick...

Kurama looks at Koenma.

Kurama- This area of the Shikyo Valley... It's in Yomi's territory... isn't it?

Koenma nods.

Koenma- Lord Yomi has assured me of his full co-operation... I have to get back upstairs...

The godling moves to lay a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

Koenma- I give you my word, both of you... As soon as we get them seperated from this jagan-wielder, I will send you in.

Yusuke nods and pulls Kurama back down onto his lap as Koenma steps back through the portal again. After a few minutes of consoling doesn't work for Yusuke he stands and moves toward the door.

Kurama- Yusuke,...?  
Yusuke- I don't know about you, but I need to blow something up... or train...

Yusuke turns at the door.

Yusuke- The kids'll be out for a couple hours... You coming?

Kurama sighs, then follows Yusuke out fingering through his hair to check his seed supply. 


	5. Scene 5

**Yes, I do already have it wrote out on paper. You'll just have to keep reading to see where this journey goes. **

Long scene, but hopefully worth it at the end. Lemon Warnings abound in this story.

Scene 5 ------------------------------------------- That Evening

Shishi has just finished nursing Imiko to sleep when Hiei stirs awake on the bed. The Banshee lays the orange-haired baby in the nook he's created on the couch between the back and one of it's pillows. He then makes his way to the kitchen as Hiei sits up. Out of habit, the koorime first turns to check Sabie, then freezes when he sees the empty bed. Then he leaves the bed and starts toward the door. It has become a habit for him to wake up at sunset and head down the stairs. He just reaches the door when he remembers that Kichiro has taken him off the schedule for tonight.

Hiei- Oh.. yeah... D---!

Shishi looks at Hiei from the stove where he's heating water for tea.

Shishi- Shh, don't wake Imiko, Shi. I just got him to sleep.

Hiei turns to glance toward Shishi, then moves to the couch to look down at the baby boy. Getting his first really good, unclouded look at Imiko. Hiei curses inwardly when he sees how much the baby looks like Kuwabara. Shishi looks toward his small Alpha again.

Shishi- What's wrong, Hun?  
Hiei- 'Chiro gave me the d--- night off...

Hiei begins to move around the small apartment nervously.

Shishi- I know that. 'Chiro told me earlier when he came by to check...  
Hiei- Then why the h--- did you have to ask? You know I hate being in here like...

Hiei shuts up as he glances toward Shishi. The Banshee lowers his eyes back to his near-boiling water.

Hiei- We're not doing this tonight, Banshee.  
Shishi- I was asking why Imiko upset you like that, Shi.

Hiei shakes his head and paces back over to the couch.

Hiei- He looks too d--- much like...

The koorime growls and moves back to flop onto the bed.

Shishi- You need to have a cup of tea and relax.

Hiei raises his head.

Hiei- Are you going to put some whiskey in it?

Shishi rolls his eyes.

Shishi- Do I always have to put something in stuff to...?  
Hiei- Don't ask stupid questions.

Hiei lays his head back down a moment, then raises onto his elbows noticing the curtained area in a corner of the livingroom. Shishi glances toward him as he blurs over to it.

Hiei- What the h---...?  
Shishi- 'Chiro brought the boys their own bed.

Shishi pours himself a cup of tea as Hiei peers through the split in the curtain. The twins are curled up together, in their usual manner, sleeping. Their Papa sighs and moves away. Slowly, Hiei moves back to the bed. He now lays on it staring at the bare cieling above him.

Hiei- (Quietly) They're growing up.. fast...

Shishi feels the grief and guilt building up inside his small Alpha again. He turns the stove off, takes a sip of the tea, then sighs quietly. Hiei is so caught up in his growing frustrations that he doesn't notice Shishi coming over until the samurai carefully straddles his waist.

Hiei- What are you doing?

Shishi smiles as much as he can then leans down to brush Hiei's lips.

Shishi- What does it look like, Hun?

Hiei hesitantly parts his lips when Shishi kisses him again. For a couple moments Hiei responds, but then he remembers Shishi's 'condition'. The koorime moans and raises a hand to work his mate back gently.

Hiei- Shishi,.. you don't want to.. do this...  
Shishi- You're my Alpha... It's my duty to pleasure you...

Hiei scowls.

Hiei- I've told you not to.. provoke me when I'm...

Shishi lays a finger on Hiei's lips. He smiles again when the koorime licks it habitually.

Hiei- I don't want to hurt you... or them...  
Shishi- I'm not made of glass. I won't break if you touch me... But you will if you don't let this go, Hun.

Hiei closes his eyes, knowing what "this" is that his mate is referring to.

Shishi- (Quietly) You need to get him off your mind...  
Hiei- He was my... son... My oldest...  
Shishi- I know, Baby... But you have the twins... And Imiko now... Pretty soon...

Shishi raises up and guides Hiei's hand, that was still on his chest, down to his swollen belly.

Shishi- We'll have these...

Hiei lowers his eyes down Shishi's front that is exposed because he has his yukata untied.

Hiei- You didn't want.. them.. or me...  
Shishi- Shi, you know I wouldn't trade my babies for anything... or anyone...

Hiei feels the sincerity of Shishi's words through their one-sided bond. He watches the samurai close his eyes when he moves the hand up to lay on the claiming mark.

Hiei- You know I want you to.. complete this... That I want to do right by you...

Shishi looks back down at him.

Shishi- Shi,...  
Hiei- It needs to be corrected, Birdie.  
Shishi- I'm the one who was sober that night... remember?  
Hiei- No matter what way you look at it... I raped you, Shishi.

The Banshee is tempted to just give up and move away. But then he feels his friend's pained guilt. Since being "claimed" that night, Shishi has learned just what needs to be done to draw him up out of this depression that so often threatens to rend the koorime's mind in half. Shishi obeys his strong instincts to protect his Alpha. He leans and begins nuzzling Hiei's throat. Hiei swallows and closes his eyes. He, too, has learned how stubborn his Banshee can be. He forces himself to relax and let Shishi continue. The samurai probes a path downward, taking only slight detours to lap at each of his nipples. Getting only a slight reaction from this, he continues making his way downward. Hiei knows where his mate is going and feels the reaction deep inside him. A slight smile touches the empathic demon's lips when he feels the reaction, as well. The lower Shishi's mouth probes, the more Hiei's body responds. By the time the Banshee reaches his destination he finds the koorime's member at full attention. Hiei raises his head to watch. Shishi swipes one of his blue sidelocks back behind his ear as he angles his head to begin lapping at the stiff rod, knowing that his Alpha is watching.

Hiei- (Quietly) Ahhh... d--- you,.. Banshee...

Shishi casts his dark red eyes upward and winks at his Claimer. He continues laving the entire shaft, knowing his task by heart now, keeping his eyes locked onto Hiei's. The former Shinobi has learned how expressive his small koorime's face can become during their times of lovemaking. The Banshee refuses to refer to teir sensual dance anymore as just sex between them. This is Hiei, his chosen Alpha, the one that has made sacrifices and endured indescribable torments to keep his "family" secure. At least, as secure as possible considering their situation. When Shishi's tongue moves back up to the crown of his cock Hiei rolls his head back and moans quietly.

Hiei- Uhh, Shishi... y-you don't... have to...  
Shishi- (Quietly) No, Mate... I don't...

Shishi's breath makes Hiei squirm slightly as he speaks. The impact of his words is obvious when Hiei's hips convulse upward. Shishi opens his mouth and begins the actual oralling. He soon feels one of Hiei's hands move down to grasp his head. He gives it only a passing thought, knowing that Hiei rarely applies any force when he's sober during their lovemaking. The more of his member the Banshee takes in, the more reaction Hiei displays. It isn't long until the koorime gives up trying to resist the pleasure Shishi's mouth is offering. Hiei is soon voicing quiet praises as his hips set a gentle rolling rhythm to match Shishi's sucking. Then the Banshee lowers his two antennae-like fringes to begin tickling Hiei's navel. This always works to tip his Alpha over the edge. Hiei's hips jerk and he shoots his load with a lusty, groaning curse. Shishi giggles at him mentally as he swallows every drop. Shishi feels how exhausted Hiei is when the koorime goes completely boneless beneath him. As the samurai finishes his task of cleaning Hiei's groin he quietly feeds him enough energy to help Hiei slip into the hibernation that his body so desperately needs. Shishi then raises up to look down at Hiei a couple moments before wiping tears from his eyes and moving up to stretch out beside him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

And just wait till Hiei wakes up tomorrow... 


	6. Scene 6

**The real meaning of "the morning after.." perhaps? lol **

**Scene 6 ------------------------------------------- The Next Morning **

When Shishi wakes up he realizes what has roused him when he looks straight up into bright red eyes. Hiei had woke up from his hibernation, blurred to check the twins and Imiko, found them all still sleeping, and returned to roll his Banshee completely onto his back. Shishi smiles and relaxes his hands down to lay beside his head, showing Hiei his complete submission. The koorime senses his mate's willingness to accept whatever he wants to do.

Hiei- (Quietly) Shishi,...

Shishi nods. Hiei feels the Banshee do his own check on the kids mentally. The instincts his mate shows in this area never fails to amaze Hiei.

Shishi- (Quietly) I'm yours, Alpha.

Hiei's instincts preen at the soft words. Very calmly he lowers his mouth to capture Shishi's. The Banshee opens wide and the kiss quickly becomes very deep and sensual. Although Hiei is used to the deepthroat probing of Dasan's long, flat tongue, he never utilizes such a "forceful" technique on Shishi. Instead, their tongues dance and weave with each other, stroking gently. Hiei then suckles on Shishi's tongue, savoring the Banshee's sweet flavor, as he pulls back to look down at him again. The koorime tilts to relax onto a hip and strokes his free hand down to lay on Shishi's belly. The samurai feels both Hiei's desire and his concern for their unborn babies. Another pair of twins. Hiei remembers Shishi's shocked exclamation of this discovery not too long ago. Without any hesitation, Shishi rolls and raises up onto his hands and knees. He tilts his head toward Hiei and smiles, wiggling his hips. Again, he's learned what this simple gesture does to Hiei's strong Alpha instincts. The action achieves it's goal in inciting the Fire Demon's feral tendancies. Shishi braces himself as Hiei quickly moves to mount him. After a couple reflexive humps, though, the koorime gathers his senses and moves back off of his very pregnant mate. Knowing the routine well, Shishi lowers his head and spreads his knees. But the feeling of Hiei's 'warmed' tongue never fails to elicit a sharp gasp from him. Hiei moves his hands to brace his squirming mate's hips as he thoroughly prepares him, growling his response in mock-aggression. When he feels that his submissive mate is ready Hiei moves back up to mount him again, more carefully. Shishi braces his arms and presses his rear upward to trigger Hiei's instincts yet again. The blue-haired Banshee rocks gently with Hiei's pace and listens to his growling pleasure. He soon raises his head to emit his own moans of acceptance. Their pace gradually quickens until Hiei finally reaches his pinnacle. He delivers his last thrust and explodes deep in Shishi's bowels. The Banshee lowers his head, but manages to keep himself up on all fours. He smiles softly when he hears Hiei purr as he nuzzles the back of his neck. Then Shishi feels the koorime move a hand around and back to check his belly.

Shishi- (Quietly) We're... fine,.. Hun.

Empty and satisfied once more, Hiei slides to the side off of Shishi onto the mattress beside him. Shishi lowers his mouth to kiss Hiei once more. Just then Imiko decides to wake up. When he exercises his well-endowed lungs it wakes the twins. Shishi chuckles.

Shishi- Good morning, Shi.

Hiei hmphs as the twins suddenly appear on the bed, crawling to their Papa beneath their 'Momma Shishi'. As Hiei opens his loose yukata flaps to let them nurse Shishi leaves the bed to gather Imiko up. Shishi returns to sit on the bed beside them. Hiei quietly watches the Banshee cradle his grandson, stroking his spike of orange hair as he nurses him. In a few moments Hiei reaches over to lay his hand on Imiko's head. Shishi looks at the koorime a little surprised at the accepting gesture. Hiei sighs.

Hiei- (Quietly) He may be... Kuwabara's son... But he's still an innocent.. Just like these two little monsters.

Ichiro shifts his dark red eyes up to look at his Papa and growl playfully. Hiei and Shishi share a few rare moments of peaceful happiness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope these two scenes didn't come off as being too "smutty". I wrote them to convey a couple things. The closeness that Hiei and Shishi have developed in their mutual situation. Also, to give you an idea of the fluctuating, conflicting emotions that Hiei is harboring.

Let me know how this sequel is stacking up so far. Although it's still pretty early, feedback is always appreciated. 


	7. Scene 7

**In my imagination, Oblivion is an eternity of empty nothingness. No activity. The worse form of punishment for a "sentient" demon, like Satjiyu, that went out with his full mental capacities, if you will. **

**It's not so much that Hiei has given up completely, more like kind of resigned. But there's a whole lot more to this story.. as always. We're just getting started, my friends. **

**Scene 7 ------------------------------------------- Downstairs **

Dasan serves a couple of his fellow employees who are playing cards at one of the tables. When the mage starts back to the bar he is surprised to see Ginsen enter again today.

Dasan- Hey, Gin...

The canine demon glances around the room. Dasan shakes his head.

Dasan- He's not coming down again today, I don't think.

Ginsen follows the mage over to the bar. When he beckons, Dasan leans closer.

Dasan- You know I don't do...

The wealthy demon startles Dasan to silence when he reaches up to grasp ahold of his left earlobe. The double punch comes when the powerful canine uses a portion of his power to temporarily short out the earring that connects him to Kichiro.

Ginsen- (Quietly) Stay calm and just nod your answer to me, Dassie..

Ginsen glances toward the barroom behind him. None of the few patrons are paying them any mind. He meets Dasan's reptilian eyes again.

Ginsen- (Quietly) Our little doll, Shiyounin, is really this Lord Hiei that nearly all of Demon World is looking for. Correct?

Dasan hesitates a moment, then stiffly nods.

Ginsen- (Quietly) He's not upstairs alone, is he?

Dasan refuses to answer and Ginsen growls quietly.

Ginsen- (Quietly) Dasan, I know for a fact that Lord Yomi is on his way here to take Kichiro out. He's coming to arrest our little friend for some kind of violation against King Enma... Do you have any idea what Yomi and Kichiro are going to do to this place?!

Dasan's slitted eyes widen.

Dasan- How close is Yomi?  
Ginsen- If you get them out of here now, you might just miss the fireworks. The ring will be out of commission long enough to keep your Boss in the dark...  
Dasan- But... where will I take...?  
Ginsen- There's a lot of caves in the mountain range east of here... You can hide out there until everything settles. I'll come to get you as soon as it's safe.

When Dasan nods Ginsen releases him. The canine demon smirks slightly to himself as the mage hurries up the stairs. Ginsen then looks around again as he leaves quickly. Upstairs, Hiei and Shishi look up from the bed when Dasan bursts in. Quickly he motions them both to be quiet. Since the last Dasan felt from Kichiro was that he was napping in his office, the mage speaks quietly.

Dasan- (Quietly) Keep your minds blank, but listen to me.

Hiei and Shishi glance at each other, then nod, and return to nurturing their babies.

Dasan- (Quietly) I was just tipped off that there's... a very powerful demon on his way here... He's coming to take out Kichiro. We have to get out of here.. Now!

Without a moment's hesitation, Hiei nods to Shishi. They gather the kids up and hurry down the stairs after the older demon. In the bar, Hiei halts to look toward the Master's office. Dasan hurries back, gets the koorime by the arm, and guides him out of the building. Hiei looks up at Dasan as they hurry toward the gate leading out of the village toward the mountains.

Dasan- It's Lord Yomi. The informer told me that he's coming to arrest you for something you did against King Enma...

Hiei's mind flashes back to Satjiyu's office so quickly that it staggers him. Shishi grabs him to keep him steady.

Shishi- What you did to...?  
Hiei- I remember now... They thought Sabie and I took out all those SDF troopers in Satjiyu's office...  
Shishi- But, Shi...  
Dasan- We have to go now. I was told that Yomi's going to take out Kichiro, then arrest you...  
Hiei- There won't be nothing left of this place...  
Shishi- Shiyounin, listen to me.

Hiei growls up at Shishi silencing him by asserting his dominant aura toward him. Hiei then looks up toward Dasan.

Hiei- What about Pehjo?  
Dasan- I warned him mentally to get out as I was coming up the stairs... I hope he'll be smart enough to get his a-- out of there... I'll look for him when we're safe.

Hiei looks up at Dasan, the only one that's truly been his friend outside of his family, away from the village. Shishi attempts once more to speak with Hiei mentally, 'Shi, Hun, please...' Hiei glares up at the Banshee.

Hiei- Don't you understand what will happen to you? To our babies if I let them take me in?!

Dasan glances off to the north, as do Hiei and Shishi. All three of them feel the angry, wrathful goat Lord approaching. Dasan immediately throws his hands up chanting, to put a barrier bubble around them. Hiei gets Shishi by the hand and goes along with the older demon.

Shishi- But Koenma's the one who sent... us down here to...  
Hiei- Of course he would! D--- it, I can't let him catch me, Shishi. now shut up and come on!!

Shishi sighs. He realizes that there's no reasoning with Hiei right now in his paniced state. The Banshee can understand, to a point, his Alpha's concern for their lives, more than his own at present. So he gives no further argument, but goes along as they hurry up the narrow dirt path that leads toward the mountain range toward the east. All of them pause when they are nearly halfway up the first mountain they come to, and look back when they hear a loud explosion. At almost the same instant that Little Saurijo goes up in flames and smoke, their earrings all fall out of their ears. Hiei and Shishi look up at Dasan puzzled.

Dasan- S---... He's dead.  
Hiei- What?!

As Dasan explains quickly, Shishi looks back at the massive destruction they've just witnessed.

Dasan- Let's just say that we're all free again.

Dasan then begins to look around. Hiei looks back up at his stunned mate.

Hiei- Shishi?  
Shishi- (Quietly) We would have all... been destroyed in that...  
Dasan- Come on, we need to hide before my barrier gives out. Yomi's no demon to mess with when he's angry.

The group continues their hasty escape on up the mountain, as fast as Shishi can travel. The now-frightened Banshee continues until he suddenly stops and leans against a tree, heaving. Hiei hurries to him. The koorime has begun to slip into full feral instinct mode, overcome with fear and concern for his family.

Hiei- Shishi?!  
Shishi- (Heaving) I'm.. o-kay... I just need... to rest a... minute...

Dasan looks around. He has to release his barrier to search with his senses for shelter. He hurries over to them motioning.

Dasan- There's a nice size cave a couple more yards up this path.

Hiei looks back toward the direction of the village.

Hiei- Are we far enough away?  
Dasan- I believe so.

Hiei nods.

Hiei- Okay. Lead the way. I'll help Shishi... Boys, go with Dasan!

Without questioning their Father's authority, the twins hurry over onto Dasan's shoulders. The mage nods, turns, and goes on ahead toward the cave. Hiei helps Shishi along at a slightly slower pace. When the pair finally reach the cave Dasan motions them inside.

Dasan- You... go ahead in... Get the babies settled... I'll make sure everything's okay.. out here...

Hiei glances up at the older demon, then hurries Shishi on into the cave. He helps him over to a dry area against the farthest back wall.

Hiei- Shishi?  
Shishi- I'm.. okay... Where's the boys?

Hiei gives a couple clicks of his tongue as he looks around. The twins fly over to them from where they were hidden behind a small boulder. They climb up into Hiei's arms and he settles down to sit facing Shishi. The two demons stare at each other as Hiei allows his twins to nurse so they'll calm down. Shishi cuddles Imiko when he begins to whimper.

Shishi- Okay, Shi... Now what?

Hiei takes a deep breath.

Hiei- I-I don't.. know... I just need to think... But at least we're safe for now...

Dasan enters, bringing them a couple melons that he's found.

Dasan- This is all I could find right now... I'll search for more, though.

When Dasan leaves again, Hiei hands his melon to Shishi. Without any arguments left in his exhausted mind, Shishi just takes it. The two demon's thoughts now turn toward settling and bedding down the kids.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay with me, folks. It's all a part of the wild ride. It'll help if you try to understand the state of mind our poor demon pair is in here. Hiei believes that Koenma & the SDF are out to find him and punish him. I'll leave it up to your imagination as to the various 'reasons' why. As for Shishi, well, he's the 'uke' in this relationship. Besides that, he doesn't want to leave Hiei, knowing the state his Alpha is in. 


	8. Scene 8

**Scene 8 ------------------------------------------- Spirit World **

Koenma is float-pacing anxiously back and forth across his office waiting for news from Yomi. The Blue Ogre sits at his station, with his chair turned to face his little Boss. His eyes follow the agitated Toddler back and forth until his communication program finally beeps. George spins to check the transmission and his head sinks.

George- It's Mukuro...  
Koenma- Let the answering machine take her on another line. Keep this line open, Ogre!!

George runs his fingers over the keyboard to carry out his orders. No sooner than he finishes, the station beeps again.

George- It's him this time, Sir!!

Koenma faces the larger screen as George patches the call through. A very grungy-looking, hunched over Lord Yomi appears.

Koenma- Lord Yomi,...!  
Yomi- M'.. Lord,.. (cough)... Koen-ma,..  
Koenma- Please tell me that you have them!

The goat Lord shakes his head slightly and bends to cough wetly. Koenma curbs the anger that was beginning to bubble up inside him, realizing that Yomi is hurt badly.

Yomi- N-no... sign... of Hiei or... anyone with his (cough) scent... Just.. re-sidual... He must have.. knew I was... com-ing (Cough) and hid him...  
Koenma- You're hurt badly...  
Yomi- I.. did manage to... send K-Kich-chiro up to... you...

When Yomi collapses forward the screen goes black.

Koenma- George, open a portal and get Botan to Lord Yomi immediately!!

The Toddler zips toward the great doors.

Koenma- Keep me posted on his condition, I'll be over in the West Wing!!

Utilizing his rarely seen speed, that nearly equals Hiei's own, Koenma shows up in the office area of te West Wing. A red ogre turns to look at him when he bursts in.

Koenma- I need the unit number for a demon named Kichiro. Yesterday, Henry!!

The red ogre gives no lip to his Boss in the mood he's in. A few seconds later he turns from his computer to hand the Death Prince the written information he requested. Koenma glances at it then storms out leaving the note to float to the floor. As soon as he finds the right unit number he yanks open the door.

Koenma- You in there!! Step out here, now!

The opaque form of Kichiro floats out into the aisle looking around as if amazed. The spirit then turns to face the Toddler boldly.

Koenma- Kichiro of Little Saurijo, Shikyo Valley in Lord Yomi's territory.  
Kichiro- That's me... And you are?

Koenma's aura flares but the blue-eyed demon doesn't flinch.

Koenma- You know very well who I am!! Where do you have him hid?!  
Kichiro- Him? First that old goat, now you...?  
Koenma- Do you realize the charges against you?!  
Kichiro- Go to h---! I did nothing but defend myself...!!  
Koenma- Besides severely wounding your own friend and territory ruler...  
Kichiro- I meant to do that... So, will the old goat be joining me soon?  
Koenma- You're also charged with the enslavement of another territory Lord's Second-In-Command, Lord Hiei...  
Kichiro- Once again... Who?

Koenma's anger burns as he studies this insolent spirit, trying to decide the worst possible fate he can pronounce.

Kichiro- How's about we make a deal, little boy? You send me back and I'll see if I can find the little slut...

Koenma turns away, his temple pulsing, when he realizes that he's not going to get anything from this demon.

Koenma- No deals, b----...!

With a wave of the Toddler's angry hand, Kichiro's spirit dissipates immediately to vapor then nothing.

Koenma- And that wasn't even in my stronger form... (sighs) D---, I hate it when I lose my temper... Well, at least we got Hiei and the others away from him.

The red ogre, that had followed somewhat nervously, gulps and moves aside quickly as Koenma floats toward the exit.

Koenma- Strike that demon's name from all records, Henry. The b------ never existed.

The red ogre nods quickly. 


	9. Scene 9

**Scene 9 ------------------------------------------- Demon World **

Hiei is sitting with his back to Shishi. The koorime is in full protection mode as the Banshee nurses Imiko. Shishi feels his Alpha's tenseness and lifts a hand to lay it on Hiei's shoulder gently. The Alpha acknowledges the gesture by placing one of his hands on top of Shishi's. Before anything can be said, though, Dasan enters with a burlap sack. He pauses in the entrance when he feels Hiei's aura. For a couple moments the two males' eyes meet. When Hiei finally lowers his the mage continues on in.

Dasan- We need to wait here for a while... I gathered some more food for all of you.

Being the claimed "submissive" in the cave, Shishi holds his tongue on the questions that flow through his mind. Hiei 'hears' them and settles on one he feels most important to ask. He looks up at the older demon.

Hiei- wait for what? I need to get my family the h--- away from here before Spirit World can send.. someone else after me!

Dasan scratches his head, wondering what he should do. Having been under Kichiro for decades, always being told what to do next, the old demon finds this new situation of being in control a bit unsettling.

Dasan- Eat your food... There's fruits and vegetables for your Banshee... I need to go think...

Dasan turns to leave. Finally, Shishi risks reprimand and speaks up.

Shishi- Can you release us from these wards??

Hiei half glances over his shoulder toward his mate, but then decides to look up at Dasan again. The old mage hesitantly turns back to look at them sadly.

Dasan- (Quietly) I can create wards and seals.. But then they can't be reversed unless...

Hiei's growl quiets Dasan. The pair allows him to leave now. Shishi sighs and looks down at Imiko. Hiei turns to begin rummaging through the sack. Dasan moves away to a lookout where he stands, watching what's left of Little Saurijo's ruins burning in the distance. The old mage is too preoccupied with worry for his younger brother to notice that he's being watched, himself, from a short distance away. In their hiding place, the larger of the group of four canine demons looks at his companions to send them mental orders, 'The Leader says for us to take that one out, then surround the cave to wait for him and the rest to get here'. Back inside the cave, everything is quiet for several minutes as Hiei peels a couple banana-like fruits to feed his mate. As he reaches the last one over to Shishi, he begins to feel something stirring inside him. Something that he hasn't felt in a couple months, but recognizes immediately. Shishi feels something, as well, and looks up at Hiei. The koorime watches Shishi's black collar suddenly fall off of his neck and looks down at his right arm with wide eyes. In the torchlit cave Hiei watches the black sealing band retreat from his wrapped arm quickly. Shishi raises a hand to rub his scarred neck as he watches Hiei's hair bleed back to it's normal color. The two demons' eyes meet again.

Hiei- Something's happened to Dasan... He's been killed...

Shishi notices Hiei's jagan begin to open. In a knee-jerk reaction he lifts his hand to cover it as he looks away.

Shishi- You can't open that in your condition, Shi!! The Dragon will...

Hiei turns to face the entry suddenly and his arm does begin to smoke as the jagan continues opening. Shishi guards his slightly burnt hand.

Shishi- Now what?  
Hiei- Can you change forms?

Hiei feels the intruders outside. He forces himself to stay calm, fighting the  
deja-vu of this situation.

Shishi- I don't know... I'm not as strong as I used to be, Shi...

Hiei growls as his jagan begins to glow.

Hiei- Shishi, there's a large group of uglies gathering out there... My jagan is telling me that their intentions are to take us out, then... feast on our babies... S---, one of them is...

Hiei stands in a defensive posture as a figure begins to stroll into the cave. The memories of what happened last time don't only affect Hiei. Before the koorime can react, or Ginsen can speak, two tiny bodies blur in front of their Papa. Both raise a finger instinctually at the intruder. In the next instant blue energy, though no way near their sire's strength, flashes in the cave blasting the canine clean back out of the entrance. Hiei stares down at his twin boys stunned for all of about a minute, then he spins to look at his equally stunned mate.

Hiei- Stay in here and hide yourself!! Use that flimsy material of yours!

Before Shishi can respond Hiei blurs out of the cave. The Banshee quickly gathers the spent twins back over beside Imiko. He gives them orders as he fingers through his ponytail.

Shishi- Ichi, Jiro, you boys did good. Now I need you to stay still and keep Imiko quiet, darlings.

When the boys nod wearily, Shishi finds what he's searching for and pulls it out quickly.

Shishi- Cloak of Invisibility!

As he flicks the sheer material over top of the three infants he can hear the sounds of battle begin not too far away.

Shishi- Now stay and don't move until we come back for you... Don't cry.  
Ichiro- (Whisper) Yes, Momma Shishi...  
Jiro- (Quiet Sob) Go help Papa...

With Jiro's urgent plea the samurai turns and hurries out of the cave. Using his slowly-returning energy, Shishi hones in on the various sounds of fighting. As he nears the battle area he discovers that many of the pack of canines has already been dispatched. He finds one corpse still clutching a sword. Shishi gives no hesitation in kicking it loose from the dead dog's hand.

Shishi- Since you're not using this anymore...

He catches it in midair and tests it for a couple quick, but somewhat clumsy, swings.

Shishi- Ohh, nice... You must have stolen it, you b------.

Shishi then hurries forward with a trademark yell of his Banshee heritage. The shrill scream serves to temporarily cause the rest of the fighting pack to grab at their ears. The brief pause in their attack allows him to blur to his wounded Alpha's side. Hiei growls as the Banshee's eyes evaluate his condition quickly. Only minor cuts and bites, so he turns his attention back to the regrouping pack.

Hiei- What are you...?!  
Shishi- I have been soo longing to kill something for too long to let you have all the fun, Hun.

Before Hiei can give Shishi the order to return to the cave, the pack that remains renews their attack. Shishi gives another scream, but it doesn't take the dogs by surprise this time. The fray begins anew, with Hiei and Shishi both using their stolen swords to slice and hack desperately. Hiei, as well, heeds Shishi's earlier warning. He also struggles to keep the jagan closed and the too-powerful-to-handle Black Dragon contained. Not just for himself, but for his battling, protective mate struggling at his side. In a matter of a few minutes, though, the two manage to dwindle the pack's numbers down until only three of the dogs remain. By this time, both Hiei and Shishi are exhausted... and cornered against a large pair of close-growing Makai trees. For a couple minutes the two sides have a glaring, growling standoff. Then the dog in the middle twitches his ears backward, catching a faint cry from the cave behind him. As is usually the case in Demon World, events take place in successive blinks. The middle dog shoves his two companions toward Hiei and Shishi.

Dog- Get them!!

They rush forward to meet their deaths obediently as the middle dog spins and makes his dash for the cave.

Shishi- Cover your ears, Hun!!

Hiei quickly obeys. Shishi sends a shriek even more piercing than his last. This time the last dog of the pack hits his knees howling out in pain. As he is busy clutching his ears Hiei blurs straight for him, taking the canine's head off with one desperate swing. Hiei lands in a crouch on one knee, heaving, and using the sword to keep himself upright. But then he hears Shishi emit a different kind of sound behind him that makes him spin. He blinks back to Shishi who is collapsed down to his knees and holding his belly.

Hiei- You d---ed idiot!! This is why I told you to stay hid!!

Shishi bows his head and sobs from pain and exhaustion.

Shishi- (Sob) Had to... pro-tect... you...

Hiei shakes his head, forces his worried anger back, and manages to help Shishi back up into the cave. He clicks to locate the babies as he helps Shishi to lay down. The twins throw the sheer Cloak of Invisibility off of them and it dissipates. When Hiei sees that they are all okay he turns his attention back to his barely-conscious Banshee. When he worriedly checks Shishi's body he finds no extremely-threatening wounds, so he figures the pain must be from overstressing the unborn babies he's carrying. The koorime lifts Shishi's head and very carefully opens his purple jagan slightly.

Hiei- (Quietly) The babies are stressing, Shishi... Trust me and let my jagan relax you... You need to calm down...  
Shishi- (Wearily) We need... to.. get out...  
Hiei- I'm not moving you until you calm down for a while, Banshee! I'm not going to allow you to lose your babies, d--- it!

When Hiei flares his dominant aura once more, Shishi has no choice but to do as he asked. He fixes his gaze on Hiei's partially-opened jagan and feels his body slowly relaxing. When Shishi's head rolls back, Hiei situates him down comfortably, then hurries over to nuzzle the three babies, purring to quiet their fears. 


	10. Scene 10

**Scene 10 ------------------------------------------- Spirit World **

George turns from his console, when an alarm sounds, to look toward Koenma.

George- We got a definate fix on Hiei's jagan, Sir!!

The godling turns from Yusuke, whom he was bringing up-to-date, as another alarm sounds. They both hurry over to George's computer tracking station.

George- Now, we have Shishi's signature!! He and Hiei are close together!  
Yusuke- Open a portal, George. Quick!!

George nods and quickly changes his console's program.

George- They're about 30 miles... east of where Little Saurijo... was...

A swirling oval whooshes open right beside Yusuke and Koenma.

Koenma- We need to be on guard, Yusuke. We have no way of knowing what their state of mind is...

Koenma gets no response as Yusuke has already leaped through the portal. Koenma whines, poofs into his Teen form, and follows. Inside the cave, Hiei's jagan senses the new arrivals outside and begins to open again. Hiei's exhausted, feral mind only senses intruders once more. Outside Yusuke and Koenma look around at all the dessimated demons laying around. Before either of them can speak they hear a roar inside the cave. Yusuke immediately recognizes it.

Yusuke- Oh s---!!

His quick reflexes just manage to shove Koenma out of the way of Hiei's sluggish charge, as he comes out of the cave. When the three quickly spin to face each other, Yusuke and Koenma get their first good look at a very feral, yet nearly exhausted koorime. Hiei staggers as he crouches for a second attempt, blinded to understanding who he's about to attack. Quickly, Koenma raises one of his hands.

Koenma- Hiei, sleep!!

The Prince's spell hits the koorime so hard it staggers him backwards a couple steps. Panic floods through Hiei and his jagan begins to open wider.

Hiei- (Growl) Dragon... of...  
Yusuke- Hiei, no!! It's us!!  
Hiei- The.. Darkness...

Before Hiei can finish Koenma blurs forward to use his last resort. He touches the pacifier to Hiei's head, startling the weary koorime.

Koenma- Hiei, sleep! Now!!

As Hiei finally collapses to the ground, closing all of his eyes, Kurama comes through the portal. Yusuke turns to see his mate, Rose Whip in hand, and holds up a hand.

Yusuke- Calm down, Babe... We got him under now...

Kurama turns toward the cave and motions.

Kurama- I sense Shishiwakamaru in there...  
Koenma- Yes. The three babies as well.  
Yusuke- You stay out here with him... Kurama and I will go in.

Yusuke glances at his kitsune mate.

Yusuke- I'm getting a residual that is real close to my own Spirit Gun. We need to be careful.

Kurama nods and they move toward the cave slowly, stepping around dead bodies until they come to Ginsen's charred remains. Yusuke glances a proud nod at Kurama again.

Yusuke- Those are my boys in there.  
Kurama- I'll probably have to subdue them with my Featherweed Net. (1)

Yusuke nods. Kurama fishes several seeds out of his long silver strands as they move cautiously into the cave. They immediately find the 'passed out' Banshee.

Kurama- He's hurt...

As they start toward Shishi, though, once again two small blurs materialize between them and their Momma Shishi. Yusuke doesn't get much of a chance to see them, though, as Kurama has to net them as they raise their small pointing fingers again. The net manages to trap them gently and Kurama hurries forward removing another seed.

Kurama- Get Shishi to Botan, quick. I'll put these two helions of yours to sleep.

Yusuke hurries to Shishi as Kurama grows the sleepweed plant. As the Toushin gathers the samurai up he hears Imiko begin to whimper.

Yusuke- That must be Imiko.  
Kurama- I'll take care of him. Go, Love, Shishi's lifeforce is very eratic!

Yusuke nods and leaves the cave. Not long after, Koenma enters. He moves to look down at the now-sleeping twins in the net as Kurama gathers Imiko up. The kitsune joins Koenma and shows the Teen the baby he's holding.

Kurama- There's no doubt who this little guy is.

Koenma gently touches the fussing Imiko's orange-spiked head.

Koenma- (Quietly) Shh, Imiko. Sleep, now.

When Imiko yawns then quiets and falls asleep Kurama sighs.

Kurama- We've rescued them...

Koenma takes Imiko so the kitsune can bring the twins.

Koenma- (Quietly) Physically, at least.

Kurama nods and somberly follows the Prince out of the cave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) The Makai Featherweed plant produces a soft, yet strong cord-like vine that some earth-based demons, like kitsunes, weave to produce a durable, gentle net-like trap. :o)

Okay. As Koenma has just stated, our tortured "family" has finally been physically rescued. But the story is far from over, I'm afraid. 


	11. Scene 11

**Scene 11 ------------------------------------------- Three Hours Later **

Koenma enters an observation room on the holding level of his palace. Kurama is relaxing in one of the arm chairs still craddling Imiko. The Teen moves to glance down at the quiet baby who notices him right away.

Koenma- Observant little guy, isn't he?  
Kurama- Very.

Kurama looks up at Koenma.

Kurama- How is Yomi?  
Koenma- He'll be recovering for a couple days, but he'll live.

Koenma then goes to the large one-way window to join Yusuke. Hiei is still out laying on a futon. When Koenma sees that the twins are playing in there beside their Papa he looks at Yusuke.

Koenma- You put them in there?  
Yusuke- Yes.  
Kurama- (Quietly) We thought that perhaps they'll keep Hiei calm when he finally wakes up.

Kurama looks back down at Imiko when the baby boy squirms some. He raises an eyebrow when he sees the orange head trying to raise up to look toward the window.

Koenma- I suppose that makes sense. I still haven't had a chance to evaluate their energy levels, yet...

Yusuke- They're As.

Kurama begins to sway, trying to keep Imiko calm, as he watches Koenma's guarded reaction to this information.

Kurama- (Quietly) Shh, Little One... You must have had a harrowing life so far...

Imiko turns his big red eyes back on Kurama, studying this stranger intensely.

Yusuke- Well, we're about to find out if our theory works. He's waking up.

Kurama lifts Imiko up to a shoulder as he moves to the window. They all watch their small friend stir, then shoot bolt upright to look around. He gathers the twins up when they hurry into his lap.

Kurama- He looks terrible...  
Yusuke- I'm going in.  
Kurama- Not alone you aren't...  
Yusuke- Just watch the baby. Koenma can come in if I have trouble.

When Yusuke turns Koenma is facing him with his arms crossed.

Yusuke- Just try to stop me, Junior.

After a moment, Koenma sighs and steps aside.

Koenma- I will be here if you need me.

Yusuke nods then goes into the small room. Hiei is now crouched over his boys checking them, worried for any injuries. His eyes snap up when he hears Yusuke enter. Yusuke stays put as Hiei positions himself protectively between him and the boys. For several tense moments the two just stare at each other. Finally Yusuke decides to break the silence.

Yusuke- You can calm down, Hiei... You're all safe now... We're in Koenma's palace.

Hiei sniffs toward Yusuke tentatively, obviously still somewhat groggy. Then his mind slowly registers the scent.

Hiei- Y-Yusuke?  
Yusuke- Yo. Good to have you back...

Hiei glances nervously back toward the twins who are hiding behind him.

Yusuke- Nobody's going to hurt you or.. your babies anymore.

Hiei suddenly hisses as he looks back up at the Toushin.

Hiei- Where's the others?! Shishi, Imiko...

Yusuke glances around when the door opens. Koenma and Kurama enter. As soon as Hiei hears Imiko fussing he uses a burst of his speed to snatch the boy away from Kurama. Yusuke reaches out to check Kurama who nods that he's okay. They all then watch Hiei go through the inspection routine with Imiko. When he is sure that Imiko, too, is okay he lays him down gently behind him with his twins. Hiei glares back up at his three visitors.

Hiei- You will not touch my babies!

Kurama takes note that Hiei is looking directly at Yusuke. When Imiko begins to fuss again, they are all surprised when Hiei moves to crouch over him once more concerned.

Ichiro- He's hungry, Papa.

Without hesitation, Hiei sits with his back to Yusuke, Kurama, and Koenma as he gathers Imiko up to his chest, after opening the fresh robe he's dressed in now. Hiei glances over his shoulder toward his three friends.

Hiei- Now you will bring me Shishi!  
Koenma- I can't do that right now...

Hiei glances down at his right arm and notices that it is freshly wrapped in a new, thicker warding cloth.

Koenma- I won't risk having you use that attack on us, Hiei...

Hiei growls as he snaps a glare toward Koenma again.

Hiei- Shiyounin!!  
Koenma- Excuse me?

Yusuke and Kurama glance at each other, recognizing the word.

Hiei- My name.. is Shiyounin...! That is what I am.. and that is what you will call me!

Koenma looks at Yusuke and Kurama puzzled.

Kurama- (Quietly) We'll explain later...

When Kurama talks Hiei looks toward him a long, silent moment before lowering his eyes back down to Imiko.

Hiei- Shishi is mine! I want him back...

Koenma looks at the koorime again.

Koenma- Yours? You mean your.. mate?  
Kurama- Shishiwakamaru?

Hiei's twins now sit up to peer around him at the strangers.

Jiro- Where's Momma Shishi?  
Hiei- Be quiet, boys!  
Koenma- Shishiwakamaru is up in the medical ward... He's keeping watch over his own baby...

Yusuke and Kurama look at Koenma. Hiei half turns to look up at them puzzled.

Hiei- What?! He's not due for another...!  
Koenma- The baby came early... Something happened down there that stressed Shishi.

Hiei senses that the godling is fishing for information and looks away again. Then he closes his eyes.

Hiei- (Whisper) He was expecting... twins...

Koenma hesitates, then sighs.

Koenma- He did have twins, Hiei. One didn't make it...

Hiei hisses at Koenma to try to hide the impact that news has on him.

Hiei- My name... is Shiyounin!!

Hiei then drops his eyes back down to check Imiko. The baby boy is starting to lull to sleep. He listens to Yusuke and Kurama quietly berating Koenma for his seemingly inconsidrate conduct. Koenma ignores them to keep watching Hiei. When the koorime is sure that Imiko is asleep good he gently lays the boy down, touches his orange head a moment, then stands and moves away to a far corner to sit. Ichiro and Jiro attempt to stay with him, but Hiei stops them.

Hiei- No, boys. Stay with Imiko.

When the twins obey. Hiei takes a deep breath, then looks back up at Koenma.

Hiei- You can add that one to my new list of crimes.

Hiei then lowers his eyes. The three stand, listening as Hiei gives the account of the battle at the cave. When he grows quiet once more Yusuke steps closer.

Yusuke- If you think I'm going to let Diaper Jockey, here, sentence you to anything for that...  
Hiei- (Quietly) I've done enough crimes to know the penalties for m-murder and... rape...  
Kurama- Hiei,...  
Hiei- Shiyounin!! -- That- that one... died... The one with.. that name... He had t-to go...

Kurama reaches out and stops Yusuke from going over to Hiei. They watch Jiro defy his father's orders and go over to climb into Hiei's arms. Yusuke works loose from Kurama and goes over closer. When he kneels down on one knee to try to get Hiei's attention the koorime ignores him.

Yusuke- (Quietly) Listen,.. Shiyounin... You're safe here. There are no charges against you... When you're ready I'll take you up to see Shishi my-...

Hiei shakes his head quickly.

Hiei- I killed his baby. He won't want to see me... He didn't want m-me in the... first place... I raped him now I've murdered his...

Hiei's voice catches and he looks back up at Yusuke. The utter defeat the Toushin sees in his small friend's eyes reminds him of his own in every mirror he'd look into.  
Koenma continues to study Hiei's actions.

Hiei- (Quietly) Y-You're their... Father... You will raise them well.  
Yusuke- What? Hi-Shiyounin, I'm not going to take your babies from you!

Hiei hesitates, then nods, and looks back down at Jiro.

Hiei- I understand that you don't...  
Yusuke- Finish that and I'll hurt you!  
Kurama- Yusuke!  
Koenma- Alright, that's enough for now!  
Hiei- Then Shishi will raise them... They call him Momma Shishi...

Jiro looks up at Hiei, but the koorime quiets him by laying a hand on his head.

Hiei- I'm turning myself in for your judgement, Lord Koenma.

Yusuke stands and turns to glare at Koenma when the Teen moves forward.

Yusuke- You tell him that there's no charges against him right now!  
Koenma- Let's go out and let him calm down, Yusuke. He's not going to listen to us when he's like this...

They look back to watch Hiei lay down to curl up with Jiro. Ichiro comes over, moving around Yusuke cautiously, to join his father and brother. Kurama glances toward Imiko, then moves to get Yusuke by the arm. He and Koenma guide the somber Toushin out of the room. In the outer room Yusuke jerks loose. Koenma starts to leave.

Yusuke- Where are you going?!

Koenma pauses, suckles his pacifier a moment, then turns to look at him.

Koenma- It's time to go get Shishi's side of this mess.  
Yusuke- We're coming with you.

Koenma nods and leads them out of the room. 


	12. Scene 12

**Scene 12 ------------------------------------------- Shishi's Medical Room **

Koenma, Kurama, and Yusuke enter quietly. They find Shishi standing beside a small incubator. The Banshee is so focused on holding his surviving child's tiny hand, that he doesn't even notice his visitors. Kurama touches Yusuke and Koenma's arms and they both nod. The redheaded kitsune moves up beside Shishi calmly. He stands there for a couple moments before Shishi finally glances up at him timidly. Kurama sees that the Banshee's cheeks are damp just before Shishi wipes them with his long robe sleeve.

Kurama- (Quietly) Shishi,...  
Shishi- (Quietly) Yes, Kurama. I'm crying... I'm not ashamed of that...

Shishi half glances toward the other two to let them know he's aware of them, also. He then looks back down at his tiny son. The baby is hooked up to various tubes and a tiny airmask.

Kurama- (Quietly) Of course you wouldn't be...  
Shishi- (Quietly) I've... lost one ch-child... I may lose this one... Your healers say they've done everything they could for my baby, Lord Koenma.

Koenma moves up to look down at the little boy.

Koenma- There are.. some deaths that I can't reverse, Shishi. Premature stillborn children are one of those... I know that law is archaic and I very much intend to enforce it's change... But I'm afraid that won't help your lost daughter now... I'm sorry, sometimes my job stinks... But I can tell you that this one will live, Shishi.

Shishi hesitantly glances up at Koenma, then nods.

Shishi- (Quietly) I wouldn't have you bring her back... Banshee's believe in fate deeply... When a baby Banshee is stillborn.. we see it as a sign that she... wasn't meant to be...

Koenma looks at Shishi.

Shishi- But my little boy is a fighter.. Just like his... Papa...

Shishi nods, wipes his cheeks again, then looks at the Prince again.

Shishi- Please, sir... Please tell me that my Shi is okay...  
Yusuke- His name is...  
Shishi- Hiei...

The Banshee half glances toward Yusuke.

Shishi- I know who he is, Yusuke... It's just that.. sometimes I think that he's.. forgotten...

The samurai turns and moves away from the three males, suddenly uncomfortable being so close to them. He knows that they won't hurt his son, though.

Shishi- You have... no idea.. what he's been through...  
Koenma- That's exactly why I'm here, Mr. Wakamaru.

Shishi moves to sit on the bed as Koenma turns to face him. The Banshee glances up at the powerful ruler timidly, so Koenma stays where he is. Kurama recognizes Shishi's mannerisms and mentally asks Yusuke to stay where he is, as well.

Shishi- I will answer your questions, sir... At least, tell you what I can.

Kurama reaches over to touch Koenma's arm.

Kurama- (Whisper) Please, be easy.. I'm sure Shishi has been through a lot of trauma, also... Besides losing his daughter.

Shishi shrugs and wraps his robe closed tighter.

Shishi- W-well, not as... m-much as.. Hiei... I have him to thank for that...

Shishi smiles slightly.

Shishi- He's been a very good Alpha to me...

Yusuke looks away.

Koenma- Alpha... not mate?

Shishi lowers his eyes.

Shishi- (Quietly) N-not... fully...  
Koenma- Shishi, I need to know the truth... Hiei is claiming that he raped you...

The Banshee raises his eyes to meet Koenma's finally. The Teen can see the pure sadness in them.

Koenma- Were you in complete co-operation with him when you coupled to create your babies?  
Yusuke- Real smooth, junior.  
Koenma- If you're going to interfere with this, you'll have to leave, Yusuke...

Yusuke glares at Koenma, as does Kurama. But the Prince stoicly ignores them.

Shishi- Y-you got to.. understand... That monster had... his sons... He threatened to kill Ichiro if Shi refused to...  
Koenma- I understand that there are extinuating circumstances here, Shishi. I just need to know the truth. It will be useful in helping me to deal with Hiei.

After several moments of going over the memory of their first encounter, Shishi nods.

Shishi- I was... in my heat cycle.. when the group of rogues caught me... Boy, was I surprised when Kichiro... p-presented me to... the one I went there to find.

Shishi laughs slightly. He then clears his throat to continue. Kurama's sharp eyes notice the samurai begin to tremble slightly.

Shishi- (Quietly) W-we were.. taken to a room... He used his jagan t-to stun me...  
Koenma- Hiei?  
Shishi- No!

Shishi glances toward the incubator.

Shishi- (Quietly) Kichiro. He had Dasan seal Hiei's jagan as soon as they.. caught him. That's what Sabie told me... While I was stunned Kichiro put a warding collar on me.

Shishi raises his hand to rub his neck. Yusuke and Kurama do as well, both remembering how that strap made them feel. For nearly an hour the three listen to Shishi explain everything that had happened during their stay in that room to the best of his ability. When he finally grows quiet Koenma takes a deep breath.

Koenma- Okay, Shishi. I've heard enough for now.

Shishi looks back up at Koenma.

Shishi- You.. told him about... the baby, didn't you?  
Koenma- Yes. I had to see how he would react to the news...  
Shishi- I know how he reacted...

He raises a hand to rub his shoulder, but he refuses to tell them about the claim mark at this time. Kurama notices the gesture, though.

Shishi- It's how he always reacts... I have to go to him...  
Koenma- You're still recovering yourself..  
Shishi- I'm fine. I need to bring Shi out of his...  
Yusuke- Hiei.

Shishi scowls at Yusuke a moment.

Shishi- The depression and guilt will.. overwhelm him... losing Sabie almost destroyed him...  
Koenma- Okay. You rest tonight, I'll take you to see him in the morning... He has his boys with him, and Imiko.. They'll keep him busy.  
Yusuke- Who named Kuwabara's baby that?  
Shishi- Our master... Kichiro.

Koenma looks at Yusuke and Kurama.

Koenma- Let's go, guys.

Shishi lays down on the bed as Koenma shoos his two friends out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not a mind-doctor. I just wrote how I felt that these two would possibly react. Trying to convey how exactly a "demon" would show conflictions between trying to accept what has happened, while dealing with the grief, guilt, and anger of the situation as well. I hope it works for you. I'm trying my best to bring you a "realistic" fantasy. 


	13. Scene 13

**Scene 13 ------------------------------------------- The Next Morning **

Koenma leads Shishi, carrying his son, into the observation room. Kurama turns from the window. He is a bit surprised to see Shishi carrying his tiny baby.

Kurama- You think it wise to take him in there, Shishi?

Shishi moves to the window to look in at Hiei.

Shishi- He won't hurt his son... You know that I do have to present him to.. Hiei.

Hesitantly, Kurama nods. For a couple moments they all watch Hiei through the window.

Kurama- He's been talking to his boys ever since I got here.

Shishi smiles.

Shishi- When strangers are around they've been taught to be quiet... But with me or their Papa, they have constant questions.

Shishi looks at Kurama and Koenma. He sees how they are so fascinated by what they're seeing.

Shishi- It surprises you that he's such a good father?  
Koenma- Yes, actually.

Kurama chuckles at Koenma, then he shakes his head.

Kurama- It doesn't surprise me, Shishi... I'm just amazed that he's taking such great care of Imiko.

Kurama tears his eyes away to look down at the black, spikey-haired baby Shishi is holding.

Shishi- Imiko is his grandson, but we.. planned on raising him as our own.  
Koenma- Imiko is half human.  
Shishi- We know that.

Shishi looks up at Kurama.

Shishi- Could you hold him, Kurama? I do want to go in and feel Shi out first.  
Koenma- You really need to get away from calling him that, Mr. Wakamaru. Hiei needs help to remember who he was,... not what they made him.

Shishi just ignores Koenma and transfers the tiny bundle to Kurama.

Kurama- My Firstborn was almost this tiny when he was born. I can handle him.

Shishi nods. Looks back in at Hiei a moment, then motions for Koenma to let him in. As soon as the Banshee enters both of the twins streak to him.

Both- Momma Shishi!!

Hiei just stays put and watches Shishi embrace the boys, at first. But soon his instincts urge him to stand and move closer to his mate. Shishi sends the boys back to the futon, then sinks to sit down. Hiei recognizes his mate's show of honor in lowering himself beneath his eyelevel. The koorime moves forward to begin moving around the samurai, sniffing at him curiously. When Hiei's instincts of dominance are satisfied that Shishi is unharmed he moves back away.

Hiei- Why did you come here?

Shishi slowly stands, but stays where he is.

Shishi- Why wouldn't I...?  
Hiei- We're.. rescued, they tell me... You're free to go wherever you want...  
Shishi- I'm here, where I... belong.

Shishi's words only serve to remind Hiei that he has "claimed" the Banshee. He slowly looks up at Shishi.

Hiei- You know that we weren't meant to be...  
Shishi- You have the right to reject us.

Hiei looks back up at Shishi.

Hiei- Us?

Shishi moves back to the door. It opens and Kurama hands the tiny bundle in to Shishi. Hiei swallows and backs up until he's in a corner. He watches Shishi nuzzle the bundle affectionately as he turns and moves to face his Alpha. The koorime watches Shishi tilt the baby to show him.

Shishi- This is our son, Shi... He's the one that you did everything you could to protect.

Shishi looks at Hiei. The koorime's focus is totally on the small bundle.

Shishi- (Quietly) The one I didn't want to create.

Hiei looks up at Shishi puzzled.

Shishi- That's what you're thinking... What you've always thought... That's what you told Koenma.  
Hiei- Hn. We were forced to...  
Shishi- I want you to think really hard, Shi... I want you to remember, you need to...

Hiei looks away.

Shishi- Kichiro threatened Ichi... Remember?  
Hiei- (Quietly) Hn...  
Shishi- So as soon as the room door closed you attacked me and raped me...

Hiei looks back up at the Banshee.

Shishi- Isn't that what you told Koenma? Isn't that what you've convinced yourself into believing?  
Hiei- Shishi,...  
Shishi- Tell me, Hun... Tell me what happened.

Out in the observation room, Kurama stops Koenma from storming into the room.

Kurama- I think Shishi knows what he's doing. Just wait.

Finally Hiei gathers himself and answers

Hiei- Y-you came over to the bed and... gave yourself to me...

Shishi nods.

Shishi- That's right... Maybe the circumstances weren't what I would've chosen... I could have chosen to fight... Would you have forced me? You're not the only one who needs answers, Shi.  
Hiei- I... I don't know...  
Shishi- Look at Ichi.

Hiei hesitantly obeys.

Shishi- Would you have chosen him...? Or your honor?

After a couple moments Hiei sighs and looks up at the Banshee.

Hiei- What the h--- are you trying to prove, Banshee? In another day in that room it would have been the same...

Now Shishi smiles. Slowly Hiei catches on to his meaning.

Hiei- You'd still have had the choice to take.. him... And be free of this mess if I hadn't... lost control that night...  
Shishi- Oh... Is that the rape you were referring to?

Hiei watches Shishi settle himself down onto the floor, once again placing himself beneath Hiei's eyelevel. He feels the posture nudge at his instincts, again.

Hiei- I was... not in my...

Hiei half glances toward the long window.

Shishi- If I had said no, you still would've done this?

Shishi pulls the shoulder of his robe aside to reveal the claim mark on his left shoulder. In the observation room, Koenma curses and Kurama scowls. But both just continue watching.

Hiei- You know I wouldn't have... There was no more force.. between us when 'Chiro returned you to me...  
Shishi- And do you know why?

Hiei sinks down to sit now, crossing his arms.

Hiei- Why don't you enlighten me, Banshee?

Shishi nods with a chuckle.

Shishi- Exactly.

Hiei looks down at the baby when he squirms and squeaks in Shishi's arms. Out of pure habit, Hiei reaches over to try to help Shishi quiet their son. When Hiei realizes how close this has brought them to each other he raises his eyes to meet Shishi's. Almost instantly he feels the connection of their desires. For a brief moment he allows himself to lean towards Shishi's lips. Shishi tilts his face, preparing to accept his Alpha's kiss.

Hiei- Explain... first...

Shishi takes a deep breath.

Shishi- Because I am a Banshee. When I came to your side in the room that night... When we created this precious little doll... I was agreeing to only ever have one Alpha... One mate in my life from that point on... Banshee's are monogamous...

Hiei pulls back to smirk at Shishi.

Hiei- (Quietly) You told me... that night.. that you weren't...  
Shishi- I wasn't. Banshees only come into their cycle for one week, once every three years... We have the option of refusing to do anything during that one week.

Hiei narrows his eyes thoughtfully a couple moments.

Shishi- If I had stopped you from claiming me that night, I knew that I would have lost you as soon as we were freed... I knew all this guilt that you have bottled up inside you...

Shishi reaches over to lay his hand on Hiei's chest to show his sincere affection for his Alpha.

Shishi- I knew it would crush you like it's threatening to do right now... So, in my twisted, crazy way of thinking, I figured that maybe if I allowed you to claim me, then it would give you a reason to keep yourself alive.  
Hiei- Shishi,...  
Shishi- When you die... we all die.

Now Hiei's eyes lock onto Shishi's for several moments, before he sadly lowers them.

Hiei- (Quietly) Shishi,.. King Enma thinks that Sabie and I killed those SDF Troopers... Do you understand the penalty for that?

Now Kurama allows Koenma to enter the room.

Koenma- Hiei,...

The koorime growls.

Koenma- That is your name. It is what I will call you so deal with it.

Hiei watches an amused smile play on Shishi's lips.

Koenma- You asked me to pronounce a judgement on you. Well, this is my judgement. You are completely cleared of any and all charges.

Hiei looks back up at the Prince.

Hiei- What?  
Koenma- For perhaps the first time in your entire life, my friend, you are completely free... So deal with that, as well.

Koenma turns and leaves the room. Kurama watches him head for the outer door.

Kurama- You didn't tell him about the footage in Satjiyu's office...

Koenma glances back through the window a moment.

Koenma- No... nor will you or Yusuke tell him. He's dealing with enough guilt. He don't need to know that he didn't have to run away in the first place.

Now Kurama nods. Koenma leaves and the kitsune looks back through the window.  
Hiei is now allowing Shishi to put their tiny son in his arms.

Hiei- So... You think that just because Mr. High-n-Mighty says I'm free, that we can just forget everything and go happily on our merry way.

Shishi sighs.

Shishi- I'm not an idiot,.. Hiei.  
Hiei- I keep telling you... That name...

Shishi raises a finger to Hiei's lips to quiet him again.

Shishi- I won't allow you to continue letting a dead man rule your life.

Shishi leans and brushes Hiei's lips timidly, then waits. The koorime realizes that he has the option of rejecting what the samurai is offering him. The full weight of this decision now falls on him heavily and he bows his head. If he sends Shishi away now, the Banshee will be exiled to a life of solitude, raising this tiny child that is struggling for each breath in his arms alone in Demon World. If he accepts, then he will sentence Shishi to a life of forever being his 'property', still convinced in his mind that Shishi will continue to refuse to complete their bond. Thinking about the bond causes him to look toward the futon and his twins. Sadness wells up inside him again.

Shishi- What? Now, you explain, Hun... Why feel sad about them? You know how much those boys adore you...  
Hiei- You know that they have been my life, as well... But when I.. t-took you... I wronged their sire... Fire Demons have customs, too...

Hiei glances toward the long window again.

Shishi- For right now, let's deal with us... I need to know, Hiei. Will you keep us.. or send us away?

Hiei looks back down at the baby in his arms. Slowly he puts him back in Shishi's arms.

Hiei- I don't know... I... I need more time to think, Shishi.

After a moment Shishi nods.

Shishi- Take all the time you need, Hun.

Quickly the Banshee leans, brushes Hiei's lips once more, then stands and leaves the room as calmly as he can. Kurama moves toward him, but Shishi sidesteps, shaking his head.

Shishi- No, I... I just want to go back up to the room... I need to be alone and prepare myself in case he...  
Kurama- Do you really think that he'll reject you?

Shishi swallows and glances up at Kurama.

Shishi- I have empathic abilities...  
Kurama- I know...  
Shishi- Last night.. in the room, I... I felt Yusuke's desires... and yours...  
Kurama- Shishi, he's our friend...

Shishi meets Kurama's guarded green eyes.

Shishi- You know what I'm referring to.

With that Shishi turns and leaves. Kurama looks back in at Hiei. As he watches the koorime begin to nurse the twins who have went over to him, he begins to wonder what Hiei was referring to. When Hiei is sure that he has a good hold on his twins he carries them over to sit beside the futon so he'll be close to Imiko as well. When Imiko sees that he has Hiei's attention he laughs and flails his arms and legs as he usually does. The koorime shakes his head with a soft smile as he lays a hand on the orange-haired infant's chest.

Hiei- (Quietly) Go to sleep now, my little Fool.

Hiei closes his eyes, remembering Sabaktu's last plea for him to raise his baby. He mentally apologizes to Sabaktu, though, knowing that if he decides to return to Demon World, he won't be able to take his half-human grandson there. As Imiko is wont to do, the baby gets ahold of Hiei's hand and lifts it to his mouth. Kurama watches Hiei sigh, but continue to allow the baby to gum his finger happily. Kurama then turns and leaves. He and Yusuke must talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I think this loong scene was the hardest I've had to work out yet. Sorry I kept you waiting for it. I hope it works this way. 


	14. Scene 14

**Scene 14 ------------------------------------------- Tourin **

**When Kurama steps out of the portal he finds the kits' "nursemaid" on the couch bouncing Yurama on a knee, making him laugh as Rozeme plays tug o'war with one of his feet. Raienma and Kazuma are mock fighting in the middle of the floor as usual.**

**Kurama- Goshinin, where is Yusuke?**

**Goshinin- He said he had to go do some Ruler stuff.**

**Kurama nods. Rai and Kaz stop fussing with each other to sit and yip up at their Hogosha.**

**Kurama- You two fight nice, now... Oh, it doesn't matter who started it, Kaz. I know that you start enough of them as well...**

**Rozeme forgets Goshinin's foot and hurries over to stand before Kurama in her kitsune form. Kurama squats down to look at her with a smile.**

**Kurama- Okay, Sweetie. Show Hogosha quickly...**

**When the little girl holds one of her hands out, palm up, and forms a tiny ball of swirling blue energy Kurama's eyebrows shoot up. The redhead quickly grasps the hand and makes her gently release the energy.**

**Kurama- That is very good, Rozie... But you mustn't do that inside? Okay? **

**Kurama shakes his head with a chuckle.**

**Kurama- No, you can't use it to burn your brothers... Okay, you go back and play with Goshinin.**

**Kurama straightens back up to look at the babysitter.**

**Kurama- Has she done that before?**

**Goshinin- She showed me when I got here. I told her to show you when you came back... Most Toushin children begin experimenting around their age, M'Lord. It's nothing to be alarmed about.**

**Kurama- Considering who their Father is, I consider it a lot to be concerned about... Speaking of which, I need to go find him**

**Goshinin nods as Kurama moves to tickle Yurama's belly a moment. The kitsune then leaves the personal quarters. After pausing outside the door with his eyes closed a moment, he knows where to find his mate. As he makes his way through the castle tower toward the throneroom he is greeted and respected by whatever staff, monk, or soldier he passes. When he enters the large open throneroom he finds Yusuke sitting in a very relaxed manner on the throne, listening to a couple of his subjects argue in front of him. Kurama knows his place and stays to the side, but he does raise his hand to hide an amused smile when Yusuke looks toward him and rolls his eyes. Finally he raises a hand and the two men immediately shut up.**

**Yusuke- Alright, I've heard enough from the two of you... You really wanna know what I think about all these d--- petty things between you two?**

**Both men nod.**

**Yusuke- I think the two of you oughta go find a cave and screw each other silly... You're already fighting like an old married couple.**

**Kurama looks away trying not to laugh. Both the Toushins blush beet red and glance timidly at each other.**

**Yusuke- Look, I'm serious... You two are in here like this in front of me every week now. Juda took my axe, Lugo won't give it back... Stupid petty stuff... You want my judgement, here it is... I now pronounce you officially a couple... Now get out of here.**

**For a couple moments the two men look at each other. Finally the oldest one looks back up at Yusuke.**

**Juda- But... we are brothers, Sire.**

**Now Kurama almost laughs out loud.**

**Yusuke- And this is a problem?**

**Now the two demons look at each other again. After a couple moments they both shake their heads and dash out. Yusuke shakes his head and looks up at Hokushin.**

**Yusuke- Was I right or what??**

**Hokushin- I believe you were very correct, Sir.**

**Yusuke- Alright, I've heard enough today. reschedule the rest...**

**Hokushin- They were the last oneds for today anyway, Mr. Urameshi.**

**Yusuke- Okay. I'll spend some time with my own mate, now. Dismissed.**

**Hokushin bows his head to Kurama as he passes him in leaving. When Yusuke motions Kurama goes over to sit on his lap.**

**Yusuke- Now, what can I do for you.. to you.. with you?**

**Kurama- Did you know that Rozie can form energy balls?**

**Yusuke- Sure. Who do you think showed the sprout how to do it?**

**Kurama chuckles and lowers his eyes.**

**Yusuke- You didn't wander in here just to tell me that...**

**Kurama- I went up to see how the meeting went with Hiei and Shishi.**

**Yusuke- I hope there was lots of yelling and screaming and dragon feeding.**

**Kurama raises his eyes to look at Yusuke again. What really bothers Kurama is that he can feel his mate's sincerity through their bond.**

**Kurama- Are you angry at Hiei, Shishi,.. or both?**

**Yusuke- Does it matter?**

**Kurama looks away again.**

**Kurama- Yusuke,... There's something that Hiei said during the meeting... It bothers me... I think Koenma knew what it was that he meant...**

**Yusuke- I've heard enough half stories today, 'Rama. Lay it out for me.**

**Kurama- Hiei knows that he has.. 'wronged you', to put it in his words. It's something that has to do with the twins... Some Fire Demon custom...**

**Yusuke- You know that I've been studying both Fire and Ice cultures. Prreparing myself to know how to properly claim Hiei when the time came...**

**Kurama- Yes, Yusuke.. But I don't think you'll be needing those studies.**

**Yusuke lifts Kurama from his lap as he stands. Kurama watches him move away to look out over his territory. Mentally the kitsune informs his mate about Hiei's claim mark on Shishi. For several moments, the silence in the throneroom is deafening. Kurama lowers his eyes.**

**Kurama- I'm sorry, Yusuke... I just don't know where we go from here... I wanted Hiei here with us as much as you did... But I don't think I'm willing to take Shishi out to do so.**

**Now Yusuke half turns to look at Kurama.**

**Yusuke- It wouldn't be your place to do that.**

**Kurama- If you do that... you kill the innocent child, also... Do you think Hiei would accept that? Would you be willing to assert your dominance over him? Put him under the same thumb he's been under nearly his whole...**

**Yusuke- No!!**

**Yusuke turns to glare at Kurama a couple moments. The kitsune knows that he won't hurt him, though, so he just stands his ground. Finally Yusuke turns away and slams a fist against the stone wall near the window, denting it.**

**Kurama- Hiei already sounds as if he's preparing himself to make a hard enough decision concerning the twins, as it is...**

**Kurama goes quiet as he watches Yusuke begin to pace around the large empty room. He feels Yusuke's mind going a mile a minute on trying to figure out what information he's learned that would concern this situation. When he can't come up with anything he yanks out his compact communicator to page Koenma. The look on the Toddler's face in the mirror is unsurprised.**

**Koenma- Yusuke.**

**Yusuke- I need to know what this custom is that Hiei's referring to, Junior.**

**Koenma- I figured Kurama would tell you...**

**Yusuke- You know what he's talking about.**

**Koenma slowly nods.**

**Koenma- It's my job to know these things, Yusuke!**

**Yusuke- Then can your hissy fit and tell me.**

**Koenma- Do you realize what a busy baby I am, Yusuke?!**

**Yusuke- I get the baby part... Don't make me come up there and ground your a--!**

**Koenma whimpers a moment.**

**Yusuke- It concerns my boys, Koenma. I need to know. If he's going to kill them or some s--- like that I...**

**Koenma- No. It's nothing like that, Yusuke.**

**Koenma sighs deeply.**

**Koenma- I won't go into all the details of the custom. Briefly it simply states that if a mated demon leaves his first and has... an affair, if you will, with another... There are two stipulations... First, if no children are involved between the mated pair, then the Alpha has the right to anul the mating... If children were produced by the mated pair, then the affair took place, then the Alpha has the right to take the unfaithful mate's life... and he must take the children to raise himself.**

**For several moments Yusuke stares at the mirror.**

**Yusuke- And how the h--- does that drabble have anything to do with this mess??! Hiei and I weren't properly mated...**

**Koenma- Yusuke, at this point our little friend's thoughts are so jumbled... I think he's just trying to grasp at anything to try to... attone for things he was made to do... I think Shishi was able to get through to him a little... Right now, all we can do is be patient and try to just help him as best we can.**

**Yusuke- So you're telling me.. that in his mind he thinks we were mated?**

**Koenma- I think you two need to talk... But I'm not sure if Hiei's ready for it... I was just getting ready to go visit him again. I'll let you know more after I figure out what's in his mind.**

**Yusuke- Yeah. You do that.**

**Yusuke slams the mirror shut, then turns to glance back at Kurama.**

**Yusuke- I.. I think there's only one way to get Hiei out of that mindset. I have to convince him somehow that we were never properly mated.**

**Kurama- If you do that... it will leave him free to better accept his situation with Shishi.**

**Yusuke shakes his head.**

**Yusuke- I'm not ready to accept the fact that we've lost Hiei altogether, yet... There has to be a way to fix this mess.**

**Kurama watches Yusuke start toward the door.**

**Kurama- (Quietly) Am I not a good enough mate for you?**

**Yusuke freezes. When he turns back and sees how Kurama avoids his eyes he blurs back to embrace Kurama tightly. Words don't need to be spoken as Kurama feels the deepness of their bond surging around them. Yusuke feels Kurama's regret for the words he spoke and catches him with a deep kiss to let him know he's forgiven.**


	15. Scene 15

**If this scene confuses you, you should've watched me trying to figure out why my muse was writing it, lol. **

Scene 15 ------------------------------------------- Later That Day

Koenma isn't surprised when Yusuke storms into the observation room in front of Kurama. The kitsune enters a little more subdued, but still visibly upset. Yusuke moves up to Koenma shaking the file that had been sent down to him.

Yusuke- Do you mind telling me... What in the friggin h---...?  
Koenma- Hiei told me that this is the only way that he can make it up to you.

Yusuke looks past Koenma, through the window. Yusuke forgets some of his anger as he watches Hiei bent over Imiko giving him a tongue bath that makes the baby boy laugh. Kurama raises a hand to touch Yusuke's arm.

Kurama- Imiko is such a happy baby.  
Yusuke- Yeah, well... so was his Daddy.  
Koenma- Since Hiei has been here, I've noticed him fluctuate quite a bit between normal and feral behaviour.  
Kurama- You say this like it's a problem. All demons exhibit feral behaviours at times.

Kurama motions toward the window.

Kurama- I've done that with my own babies... Demon.. mothers do it to strengthen bonds...  
Koenma- So why is Hiei doing that if he plans on giving Imiko up?  
Yusuke- Kid probably just needs a bath... Look, this might be a good sign. It might mean that he's come to his d--- senses since he wrote this stupid... declaration... whatever.. thingy.

Koenma- I guess we'll see. I'm going in to talk with him again.

Yusuke grabs the Prince's arm.

Yusuke- We don't want you trying to persuade him one way or the other... That'll be my job.  
Kurama- Does Shishi know that he wants to do this?  
Koenma- No... I've decided not to tell him until I get Hiei's definate decision...

Koenma looks through the window. He shakes his head puzzled because Hiei is now holding Jiro on his lap, hugging the boy tightly.

Koenma- There is something that I'm just not catching about his behaviour... It's just so all over the board.  
Kurama- Well, we really haven't ascertained everything that he's been through.

Koenma turns to look at Yusuke again.

Koenma- If his decision is to go through with this... are you prepared to take them?

When Yusuke doesn't answer, Koenma sighs then goes into the room. Hiei looks up when he hears Jiro hiss. Ichiro even goes over to stand between the tall, strange Teen and his Papa.

Koenma- Hiei.  
Hiei- Is.. he here?  
Koenma- You mean Yusuke? Yes. He and Kurama are in the outer room.

Hiei closes his eyes. For a couple moments Koenma just watches the koorime. Then, suddenly, Imiko delivers a kick to Hiei with one of his chubby little legs. When Hiei looks down at him, Imiko just begins to rattle off gurgles and chortles as if he's trying to talk to Hiei. The koorime actually wonders a moment if this baby understands what he's about to do.

Hiei- This kid is something else... It's hard to believe that he's only a couple days old... Whoever gets him will really have their hands full.  
Koenma- Tell me why you're giving them up, Hiei?

The twins, on the other hand, understand that they don't like those words or the current atmosphere in the room. They both move to crawl into Hiei's lap.

Jiro- Papa?  
Ichiro- Where we goin'?  
Hiei- Shh, quiet now.

Hiei looks back up at Koenma.

Hiei- You know that I.. placed a Claim mark on Shishi.  
Koenma- Yes. It didn't look to me like Shishi was too upset about that.  
Hiei- No. For some stupid, crazy Banshee reason he thinks I'm a good Alpha... Even though I yell at him and sometimes treated him like trash... He'd always tell me that he knew I never meant anything I'd say...  
Koenma- Did you?

Slowly Hiei lowers his eyes.

Hiei- No... If it weren't for knowing that my death would kill him I wouldn't be here right now... The least I can do is accept my responsibilites toward him.  
Koenma- Okay. This is a good thing.  
Hiei- But I won't be able to continue raising them properly as long as I'm as messed up as I am.  
Koenma- You raised them this far pretty well.

Hiei looks back down at the twins that are still clinging to him.

Koenma- They love you... Look at how they're holding onto you, Hiei.  
Hiei- Yeah.. But it's because they're so young... They don't know any better right now... When they grow up and they realize.. what I am...  
Koenma- You're not that anymore.

Hiei looks back up at Koenma.

Hiei- Do you see this crest on my head? Do you see these marks all over mine and Shishi's bodies?? They'll never go away... Everyone else will know...  
Koenma- Do you think I didn't know what that crest meant? I still hired you to be on my team... Do you think Mukuro didn't know? In fact, she still wants you back in your position as her Second-In-Command.  
Hiei- Mukuro is a fool... If you hadn't found us when you did, she'd be dead right now.. at my hand...

Koenma's eyes widen.

Hiei- Yeah. Sabie told me... He knew more about Satji's plan than the old cat realized... Look, I need to go be with Shishi...  
Koenma- What if Yusuke refuses to take the boys?

Hiei thinks a few minutes, then looks down at Imiko.

Hiei- I would continue my duties to them, of course... But I... I still have to give up this one...

Hiei catches ahold of the foot that Imiko is now chewing on. 

**Hiei- I can't take a half demon back to Demon World... You'll have to find somebody in Human World to raise him. I'm sure you know another woman like Kurama's mother.**

**Koenma chews on his pacifier a couple moments.**

**Koenma- Okay. Here's what I want you to do... I see your point on Imiko... I can take custody of him. But I want you to take tonight, open your jagan, and let it sort out your mind...**

**Hiei looks back up at Koenma.**

**Koenma- Remember? That's how you got past Satjiyu's abuse before...  
Hiei- I can't open it with them in here...**

**Koenma sighs when the door now opens and Yusuke comes in. Hiei stands to face him. When the Teen sees that Yusuke is no longer upset he relaxes some. After examining Hiei briefly, Yusuke moves closer. Hiei drops his eyes.**

**Yusuke- One night... I will take them for tonight, while you do your third eye thingy...**

**Yusuke sees how the twins are watching him. Hiei notices when Ichiro cautiously sniffs toward him.**

**Hiei- Ichi, Jiro... This is your sire... They need to taste you, Yusuke.**

**Without hesitation, Yusuke holds one of his hands out toward them.**

**Hiei- Go on, boys... You need to know this one.**

**Ichiro bravely reaches out and grasps Yusuke's hand. The Toushin doesn't even flinch when the boy sinks his tiny fangs into his thumb. As soon as Ichiro tastes Yusuke's blood he looks back up at him. It surprises them both when the boy suddenly crawls up and over Hiei's shoulder to hide behind his back. Jiro follows on the other side refusing to do the tasting altogether.**

**Hiei- Boys,...?  
Ichiro- No!!  
Jiro- We want Momma Shishi!  
Ichiro- Please, don't throw us away, Papa!!  
Jiro- Please!!**

**Their feelings of fear overwhelm Hiei's protective instincts. He moves back away from Yusuke. Then Imiko begins to cry, too. Hiei raises a hand to rub his forehead.**

**Koenma- Kurama,... Come take Imiko...**

**Hiei looks to watch the kitsune enter. He fights his instincts to leap over and defend the baby, knowing that he has to do the right thing for that one. Kurama watches Hiei carefully as he gathers Imiko up.**

**Kurama- Yusuke,.. come on, Love...**

**Yusuke looks back down at Hiei. Kurama moves back to the door.**

**Yusuke- Listen to your twins, Hiei... Maybe someday, they'll get used to me.. but for now... I refuse to take them off of you... I can tell, too, that you need them.  
Hiei- Y-Yusuke, I..**

**In a sudden gesture that even startles Yusuke, at first, he reaches over and lays his hand on Hiei's head. This gesture flashes the koorime's mind back to Kichiro. Yusuke watches his red eyes widen and he jerks his hand away.**

**Yusuke- (Quietly) No, Hiei... I'm not going to.. take possession of you... In fact,..**

**Hiei watches Yusuke take a deep breath and turn away.**

**Yusuke- I release you from any.. obligation to me... I will never reject the boys if they should want to.. come see me or something.. in the future... And I will always be your friend...**

**Unable to say anything more, Yusuke moves to Kurama and they leave quickly. Koenma watches Hiei sink to sit back down. When the boys move back around to his front and begin to nurse nervously, the koorime embraces them. Hiei then looks back up at Koenma.**

**Hiei- (Quietly) Hn... So be it, then.  
Koenma- Rest tonight, calm them down. I'll take you to Shishi in the morning.**

**When Hiei nods Koenma turns and leaves the room. Hiei lowers his head to begin purring to his boys to soothe them.**


	16. Scene 16

**Okay, I've taken some time to think about where I'm going. I think I like what I've already done. It hasn't really swayed extremely much from my original. **

Scene 16 ------------------------------------------- The Next Morning

When Koenma enters Hiei's room he looks through the window and sighs. Hiei is laying on the floor beside the futon. It puzzles him, though, when he don't see the twins. Until both their heads pop up to stare at him through the window. For a moment Koenma wonders if they actually know that he is there, but then he smiles to himself when he sees them begin to touch the window curiously. A moment later Hiei raises his head and clicks to them. When they are back over on the futon Koenma enters the main room.

Koenma- They certainly are a curious pair.

Hiei sits up as the boys hiss at the tall Teen.

Hiei- No more than the average child, I suppose.  
Koenma- They have Yusuke's Spirit Gun ability.  
Hiei- Hn. That was news to me, too... Little monsters will probably blow me up with it someday.

When both the boys turn their heads to give their father a mirror of his most annoyed look, the koorime crosses his arms.

Hiei- My brains and Yusuke's powers... Hn.  
Koenma- Well, I'm glad you're feeling a little better this morning.

Hiei sighs. When he stands the boys hurry to him and climb up to their usual perches on his shoulders.

Hiei- I was tired yesterday. I haven't been in the best of condition lately, you know.

Koenma watches Hiei look back down at the futon.

Koenma- (Quietly) You miss him.  
Hiei- He is my grandson... I went from having nothing but... them... Yusuke and Kurama.. and the Fool, I suppose... to having a son, losing him, having these two... a grandson... Now, losing...

Hiei shakes his head. He then looks back up at Koenma.

Hiei- Take me to Shishi... I got a lot to say to that Banshee.  
Koenma- Are you going to be angry with him?  
Hiei- No. Not that it's any of your business...  
Koenma- He's up in the medical room with your son... You do realize that you'll be staying here for a while yet. Your new son still needs to be in the incubator for a while.

Koenma leads Hiei out of the room.

Hiei- How long till he's strong enough?  
Koenma- I figure two, maybe three days...  
Hiei- Hn.  
Koenma- You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to. You need some healing yourself... I'll call Yukina...  
Hiei- You'll do no such thing.

Koenma shows Hiei into an elevator. He then looks at Hiei.

Koenma- She's been concerned about you... (Quietly) She knows that you're her brother.

Hiei remains quiet as he lets this news sink into his brain.

Hiei- She will not touch me. I can't deal with that right now...  
Koenma- Very well, Hiei... How long has it been since you've eatten anything?

Hiei doesn't answer. Koenma finally sighs.

Koenma- Well, I can't force you to do anything...  
Hiei- Hn. I'm glad you're smart enough to realize this.  
Koenma- Do they have your temper, also?  
Hiei- What do you think?

In response Ichiro, the one closest to the Prince, hisses and swipes his tiny hand at him. Hiei chuckles but places a hand on the boy's shaggy head. The elevator opens on the third level. Koenma shows Hiei down the wide hall to one of the doors.

Koenma- Shishi and your son are in here.

Hiei looks up at the room number. When he sees the number twelve he doesn't move for a few moments.

Hiei- Hn... Figures.

Koenma watches Hiei enter the room puzzled. Inside, Hiei looks around the rather spacious room. When he sees that Shishi is sitting on the medical bed, deep in meditation, he mentally instructs the boys to go over to a corner, 'Go over there and be quiet, boys'. When the twins obey Hiei moves to the bed to stare intently at the samurai. Hiei is a little surprised to see that his cheeks are wet. He reaches out and gets a firm, but non-agressive handful of Shishi's blue hair. Shishi opens his dark red eyes smiling.

Hiei- Why are you crying? Who's hurt you?!

Shishi tilts his head against the grip in an affectionate show of submission.

Shishi- Nobody... I sensed you enter, Hun... I'm just so glad that you've finally come to me.

Hiei sighs and relaxes.

Hiei- You blue-haired Banshee... What am I going to do with you?

Shishi calmly unfolds his legs and leans on an arm to glance toward the twins. They are huddled together watching.

Shishi- Hello, boys.  
Hiei- I told them to stay there. We take care of our business first.

Shishi nods, then scrunches his brows puzzled.

Shishi- Where is Imiko?  
Hiei- We're going to be returning to Demon World. I can't take that half human back there. You should know this.

Shishi lowers his eyes, but slowly nods. He feels Hiei trying to hide the hurt of that decision.

Shishi- That was a hard decision for you to make.  
Hiei- No harder than the one you made.

Shishi looks back up at the koorime questioningly.

Hiei- Don'y play dumb... Why did you choose to let me do this to you?  
Shishi- I thought I already told you...  
Hiei- There's more to it... It wasn't your responsibility to keep me alive... You love another.. If you'd have stopped me you'd be free and clear right now to return to...  
Shishi- Why is it so hard for you to accept the decision I made? Your heart belonged to another, two others, in fact... It still may...  
Hiei- That's none of your concern. But, whatever could have been between Yusuke and I.. or even Kurama... was over the minute Kichiro caught me.  
Shishi- And whatever could have been between Touya and I was over the minute you caught me.

For a couple moments Hiei just stares at Shishi.

Shishi- Fate put us together, Hiei. You know how much we crazy Banshees believe in fate... I became a samurai because of fate. Fate took me to that stupid tournament... It caused me to lose to that old hag, then later to become her student...  
Hiei- So you think that Fate made you a slave to me...?

Shishi reaches up and calmly unties the belt keeping his medical robe shut. Hiei's eyes watch him continue to remove the robe.

Shishi- You know, Hun. There's a huge difference between a slave... and a servant.  
Hiei- Explain, Banshee.

Shishi smiles slightly, feeling that his seduction is slowly working on Hiei.

Shishi- It's easy, really... You were a slave to that Satji-whoever...  
Hiei- Satjiyu.  
Shishi- Whatever, his name means nothing to me... Then you were a slave to Kichiro...  
Hiei- I had little choice in that.

Shishi nods and raises up onto his knees to move closer to Hiei. He raises a hand to stroke through the koorime's ebony spikes.

Shishi- I'm so glad your right color returned...

Hiei raises his hands to grasp Shishi's waist as he smirks.

Hiei- I know when you're stalling, Shishi.

Shishi smiles.

Shishi- I can't help but be distracted by your beauty.  
Hiei- You're not getting anything until you finish explaining why I'll be giving it to you.

The samurai laughs softly, then leans to brush Hiei's lips.

Shishi- A serveant takes care of others, serves them willingly... Like how you took care of Sabie... Then me... You know, you didn't have to do anything for me just because you knocked me up.

Hiei leans to return Shishi's light kiss.

Hiei- My honor wouldn't have allowed me to.. do any less...

Shishi nods and meets Hiei's bright red eyes, seeing the lust that's coming awake in them.

Shishi- Neither would mine.

Shishi feels that what he has just said connects completely with his small Alpha.

Shishi- Hiei, I'm offering myself to you.. willingly... That does not make me.. your slave... Do you understand what I'm saying now?

Hiei stares into Shishi's darker red eyes a long moment. He's become too familiar with the feelings that he feels flushing through his body to resist them.

Hiei- (Quietly) Hn... So you think that this is a good thing that fate has done to you?  
Shishi- Oh, yes.. I shall have to find a way to repay it for this one, Hun.

Hiei growls lustfully.

Hiei- And these idiots think I'm the one who's lost my mind.

Shishi chuckles and tilts his head to greet Hiei's kiss wide open this time. Hiei's arms draw Shishi closer as his mouth plunders its willing victim. The longer Hiei kisses the Banshee, the more dominant he becomes. Shishi responds by allowing the koorime to lay him out easily. For the first time, Hiei feels the samurai's aura raise up to surge around them in response to his own. Hiei pulls back to stare down at Shishi, crouching over top of him. Before he can say anything, Shishi reaches up to pull his mouth back down to his. Once more instincts take over since neither demon gives them any resistance. Every action getting an equal reaction. Shishi hears Hiei's growl in his mind, 'Mine!'. The Banshee closes his eyes and nods.

Shishi- Yes, Hiei!! Yours.. all yours...

It startles Shishi when Hiei pulls back. He feels the koorime's reluctance return.

Shishi- No, please.. Don't reject me... I truly want to stay with you... I seen nearly everything that you went through.. I seen the sacrifices you made to take care of all of us... Even if it was just honor. You showed me your true strength through it all, Hiei... I couldn't have asked for a better Alpha... We belong together, we truly do... The others, none of them will ever really understand what you've been through like I know.  
Hiei- You will never regret losing Touya?

Shishi sighs.

Shishi- Do you regret losing Yusuke and Kurama?

Hiei's eyes jolt back up to meet Shishi's.

Shishi- Hun, I can't promise that I'll never think of Touya again, anymore than you can make me the same promise... Maybe Touya and I.. would have been good together, but it'll never be...  
Hiei- Just because you wear my mark doesn't mean that you have to stay with me... you know that... It would be no different with Touya as it was with 'Chiro... Maybe that's why you've always refused to complete this.

Hiei relaxes to lay down beside Shishi and stare at the cieling.

Shishi- I guess there's no reason why I shouldn't clear that up now.  
Hiei- What do you mean clear it up?  
Shishi- The... next morning... after you marked me... 'Chiro was pretty upset about it... You were still hibernating when he came in. As soon as he seen what had happened he.. grabbed me by the throat... He told me that he would.. geld you if I ever.. completed it...

Shishi feels Hiei stiffen beside him. For several moments, neither of them move. Finally Hiei raises back up onto an elbow to look back down at the Banshee.

Hiei- S---... All this time I... I thought it was because you.. resented me... That you were ashamed of being completely tied down to a slut like me.

Shishi shakes his head.

Shishi- Oh, Hun... How in the h--- could I have any right to be ashamed of you? Do you think I was any better?? Look at my body! I carry the same marks that you do! Do you think Kichiro came up after you went to work every night just to talk?? Do you think every bruise I got was.. at your hands??

Shishi watches Hiei's eyes travel down his mentioned body, distracting himself from thinking about all the times his frustrations would drive him to such dishonorable acts.

Hiei- Hn... You mean... these marks?

Hiei lowers his mouth to one of Shishi's breasts. The Banshee's body arches slightly at the sensations as the koorime's tongue begins to trace the marks. The next thing Hiei knows he is on his back looking up at Shishi.

Shishi- We can't change our pasts... But we can go on from now... If you want to be mated to a slut...

Hiei smirks again.

Hiei- I claimed one, didn't I? Can you live with being tied to one?

Shishi tilts his head with that certain mischevious look that he knows will bring Hiei's desires back into focus. The Banshee flares his own aura back to life. Almost immediately Hiei moans.  
Hiei- (Quietly) Ummm, do you have.. any idea... how good that feels?  
Shishi- (Shrugs) I've been told that a Banshee's aura is a most.. sensual.. experience...

Hiei nods emphatically.

Hiei- Ohh, h--- yeah... 'Chiro will never know what he missed by putting that...

Shishi crushes his mouth back down to Hiei's to distract him from thinking about their former master, 'Never say that b------'s name again... please, Hun'. When he feels Hiei nod he pulls back again. Their eyes meet and quickly lock. Hiei slowly allows his own warm Fire aura to raise to begin intwining with Shishi's. The samurai feels Hiei raise his hands to untie his blue hair as he usually would when they made love. Shishi takes a deep breath.

Shishi- From this day... to the end of my existance...  
Hiei- Ours, Banshee.

Shishi nods.

Shishi- We are one.  
Hiei- Hn... Do it.. I want this, Shishi!

Hiei watches Shishi's demon form emerge. He moves the hand in Shishi's hair up to caress one of the Banshee's horns as they emerge. The sensation causes the Banshee to curl his lips to expose his lengthening fangs. Hiei curls his own in a silent snarl. He then rolls his head to expose the right side of his neck. Shishi hisses, understanding fully the opportunity that Hiei has just presented to him. Quietly Shishi shakes his head and guides Hiei's head to the other side.

Shishi- Oh no. We're going to do this right. You're an S-Class... I'm not going to lower you, Baby... So if you want me to complete this, you have to accept me as your beta.

Hiei closes his eyes a moment, then he gives Shishi his answer by pulling his mouth down to his neck. Shishi's aura flares a little higher, caressing every part of Hiei's body. Shishi's mouth searches, probing down the main vein of Hiei's neck until it finds his pulse. With a growling purr he gently eases his fangs into Hiei. The koorime squirms and meets the sound with his own lusty growl. Hiei's hand curls in the Banshee's blue hair, bracing him tightly in place as Shishi completes the bond. As soon as Shishi tastes Hiei's blood the reaction is almost instant. Emotions rush through both of them. Each thought and feeling is shared. Shishi closes his eyes fighting tears as he now experiences the full brunt of every bit of guilt, hurt, shame, insecurity, all of these debilitating things that his Alpha has pent up inside. Shishi realizes that he can use his special empathic ability to relieve these emotional wounds. 'Hiei, let me help you.. as much as I can... I want you to just.. relax... Come on, Baby, listen to me, now... Let it go.. Let me take all of these emotions..' Shishi feels Hiei begin to try to raise a mental wall and shakes his head, 'No, Hun... Come on, I can do this... It's one of my gifts... Let me share it with you... Just relax and... let me take them all away..' Slowly, with his continued whispers of encouragement, Shishi feels Hiei's mind begin to relax. Since he's chosen to accept the role of the uke in their mating he makes no move to initiate any type of sexual activity. His Alpha needs exactly what the Banshee is doing for him right at this particular moment. It takes nearly an hour of working and coaxing, but Shishi continues because he can feel his efforts aren't in vain. He feels each emotion release under his gentle urging, like an actual physical massage would release tension from tight muscles. Shishi remains attached to Hiei even as he feels the koorime's body begin to go limp beneath his. When Shishi feels that his task is completely finished he realizes that Hiei has slipped into a deep sleep. His physical condition and youkai are still in too weakened a condition to allow him the hibernational rest he needs, but Shishi feels satisfied in knowing that he has helped Hiei take the first step toward the rest of the healing he'll need. Slowly the Banshee withdraws his fangs, relaxes his own youkai, and sinks down to cuddle against his small Alpha. He nuzzles the mark he's made to help it to seal properly. Then the Banshee allows his exhaustion to take him out into his own hibernation. 


	17. Scene 17

**WAFFY Alert!! WAFFY Alert!! lol **

**Scene 17 ------------------------------------------- Later That Day **

Hiei stirs awake, wondering what has woke him up. He looks to the side and right into Shishi's smiling face. For a few minutes he just continues looking at him, remembering what has happened between them. Then he hears a tiny squeaking sound. At first he is puzzled. Shishi knows the sound well, but he remains calm as he watches Hiei raise up onto his elbows to look across the room. His twins are on the incubator tilting their heads curiously at what is making the squeaking noise. In a blink Hiei is over at the incubator. For a moment, the sight of his tiny son captures his full attention.

Ichiro- What is it, Papa?  
Jiro- It sounds funny...

Hiei smirks at his twins.

Hiei- This is your baby brother, boys.  
Jiro- You mean like Imiko is?  
Ichiro- Imiko is bigger.  
Hiei- Yeah. Go play now. Your baby brother is hungry.

Shishi sits up.

Shishi- Can you bring him to me?  
Hiei- Hn.. I do know how to handle a baby, you know.

Shishi laughs some, but he still watches carefully as Hiei gently lifts his squeaking son. For a couple moments Hiei just holds him, his eyes examining the tiny, squirming body. The koorime can hardly believe how something so frail has survived the trauma his son has been through in his short life.

Shishi- (Quietly) It's because he's a fighter.. just like us, Hun.

Hiei glances toward Shishi until the baby squeaks again so loudly that his little body jerks. The koorime smirks down at him.

Hiei- Alright, my chiisai bishounen (1).. I know what you want.

Hiei lifts the infant to gently kiss his bald little head as he carries him over to the bed. Very carefully he transfers him to Shishi.

Shishi- Is that his proper name?  
Hiei- What?  
Shishi- Chiisai.

Hiei thinks as he watches Shishi begin nursing the baby. He settles to sit on the bed beside them.

Hiei- Well, I guess it is.. It's the first thing I've called him so...  
Shishi- I think it fits him... He is so very tiny...

When Hiei doesn't respond for a couple moments, Shishi looks at him. He immediately sees where the koorime's focus is and shifts a shoulder to nudge him.

Shishi- Wait your turn, Hun... Chiisai has to eat first.

Hiei smirks and strokes the Banshee's loose blue hair back over his shoulder.

Hiei- I was watching him, you crazy Banshee... With an appetite like that he won't be this tiny forever.

Shishi shrugs and looks back down at Chiisai, who is still suckling away quite enthusiastically.

Shishi- Perhaps, but he will always be my first baby... I can't think of a more appropriate name.

Now Hiei raises a hand to rub his chin.

Hiei- Hmmm... Well, there's Hishi.

Shishi rolls his eyes as he looks back at Hiei.

Shishi- Is that your attempt at a joke?  
Hiei- What? Not good?  
Shishi- Amateur.  
Hiei- Okay... How would you combine our two names?

Shishi thinks a moment.

Shishi- Hishiwakamaru... No...  
Hiei- Hieiwakashi.

Shishi looks back at Hiei scowling. After a moment they both nod.

Both- Chiisai.

Shishi looks back down at Chiisai who is starting to slow down now.

Shishi- I can almost hear Lord Koenma screaming.  
Hiei- Hn.

Shishi looks back at Hiei with a soft smile.

Shishi- I made the right decision... Our road won't be easy, but we've made the right start.

Hiei doesn't answer, but Shishi knows through their new bond that the koorime is thinking over his words. When Chiisai finally slips back to sleep Shishi leaves the bad carefully to return him to the incubator.

Hiei- Prince High-N-Mighty says he'll be strong enough to leave in two or three days.

The samurai keeps his back to Hiei as he lays the sheet back over Chiisai, but the koorime still feels his mate's nervous reaction to this revelation. Hiei looks away and lays back down. Shishi shakes his head and goes over to join him on the bed again.

Shishi- It's not because I don't think you can protect us, Hiei... In fact, I have no doubts whatsoever that you are powerful enough to do so...

Hiei feels Shishi's sincerity and moves an arm to embrace him. The Banshee lays his head down on Hiei's bare chest.

Hiei- Then explain your reservations to me.  
Shishi- It's because of these.. marks...

Shishi begins to trace the possession marks on Hiei's chest.

Shishi- Because of what they represent... Because of how.. other demons will...  
Hiei- You think we will fall prey to another...?

Shishi looks up at Hiei, raising a finger to quiet him. After a couple moments, Hiei feels him relax. Shishi shakes his head.

Shishi- No. Not once you have returned to your full power... Hiei, I want us to either stay here... or go somewhere isolated until you are completely well again. I've used my abilities to help your mind.. I can tell that I've helped you in that avenue... But you need more time to get the rest of yourself in order... Do you understand what I'm saying?  
Hiei- I'm not the only one that has s--- to deal with, Shishi.

Shishi lays his head back down.

Shishi- (Quietly) I know.

Hiei sighs.

Hiei- Feh... Fine... If you want us to stay up here until you think we're better, that's what we'll do. I'll try not to kill the royal brat... but I can't promise no maiming.

Shishi laughs and moves up to catch Hiei with a kiss. He gives no protest when his Alpha rolls to cover him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Chiisai means "tiny". As for the bishounen, well, I just couldn't resist, lol.

Sigh Don't relax just yet, my friends... But perhaps you already figured that, huh? 


	18. Scene 18

**I told you, the ride wasn't over yet. There are still some issues to be resolved. (squints) Is that a tunnel up ahead?**

Scene 18 ------------------------------------------- Two Days Later

The past two days are spent isolated in the room together, strengthening their bond. Acquainting the twins with their new baby brother. Testing their demon endurance passionnately. As time goes on, though, Shishi notices Hiei becoming more agitated, pacing the room when he's not nursing his twins or sharing time with him. The two of them are just now laying together after another heated session. Hiei lays half on top of the Banshee, both heaving to catch their breath.

Shishi- Uhhmm, d--- you're... unbelievable...  
Hiei- Hn... I can't seem... to get.. enough of you,.. either, Banshee.

Hiei lowers his mouth and finds one of Shishi's nipples.

Hiei- So... You won't be in... heat.. for another.. three years,.. hmm?  
Shishi- Luckily...

Hiei pulls back to look down at Shishi. Before he can move away, though, the Banshee gets a good hold on him to prevent his escape.

Shishi- Now, you know.. that was a joke...  
Hiei- Hn.. let me go... I've laid around long enough...  
Shishi- What's wrong, Hun? You know you can talk to me... You've been getting more and more hyper...

Just then Shishi's stomach decides to make itself known. Hiei now sits up to look down at him.

Hiei- You're hungry. You need to eat...  
Shishi- It can wait.

Hiei shakes his head. Shishi sighs and lets him go.

Hiei- I need to go find you some food...

Shishi sits up to watch Hiei begin to move toward the door.

Shishi- We can get someone to watch the kids and go to the cafeteria.

Hiei turns back to look at Shishi.

Hiei- Cafe.. Oh, yeah... We're still...

Hiei half turns away. His disoriented manner puzzles the Banshee.

Shishi- Are you okay, Hiei?  
Hiei- You need food...

Hiei starts back toward the door.

Shishi- Are you going to go through Koenma's palace naked, Hun?

Hiei pauses to look down at himself.

Shishi- Koenma brought you a couple extra cloaks. Remember?

Hiei turns robotically and moves to the closet. Shishi stands, throws his own robe on from where it was hanging on the footboard. He watches Hiei sway some as he puts one of the fresh black cloaks on.

Shishi- You need to eat, too.  
Hiei- Don't worry about what I need.

Hiei starts toward the door again.

Shishi- What about the...?  
Hiei- Is asking questions all you can do?!

Just as Hiei turns to glare at Shishi a knock sounds on the door. Hiei jolts back around to stare at it startled. Shishi tilts his head at the reaction curiously, then moves around him to answer it.

Shishi- Did you order room service?

Hiei doesn't answer. When Shishi opens the door and sees Botan he hesitates, then recognizes her.

Shishi- Oh, yes. You're one of those oar-riders...  
Botan- Hello.

Botan steps on in. When Hiei recognizes her he relaxes.

Botan- Hello, Hiei. I thought I'd drop by to see how you're doing.

They both watch her move over to look into the incubator to check on Chiisai.

Botan- You know, you two really had Koenma going on the name for this little doll.  
Hiei- You like kids, don't you?  
Botan- Oh, well of course I do, silly...  
Hiei- Hn. Shishi needs to eat. You will watch them until we come back.

Botan turns to smile at Hiei.

Botan- I would enjoy that very much. You two go on and have a good time. Goodness, you've been locked up in this room for two days...

Hiei looks at his boys.

Hiei- Boys, this is Botan... Don't eat her.

Botan swallows and looks toward the twins who are now hopping on the bed. She then laughs as she waves a hand.

Botan- Oh, you were making a joke... That's a very good sign, Hiei.  
Hiei- Hn. You keep believing that.

Hiei moves past Shishi, getting him by the hand as he goes. Shishi pauses out in the hall.

Shishi- Hiei, wait. Shouldn't we warn her that they bite?

Just then they hear a pained yelp come from their room.

Hiei- Hn. She just learned. Let's go, now...

Hiei continues heading for the elevator. Shishi shakes his head and follows. It continues to puzzle him as to why Hiei has placed a mental wall up. Keeping something inside him guarded from the Banshee.

Shishi- Hiei, Hun, you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?

Hiei just glances up at Shishi, but doesn't answer. Shishi decides not to antagonize him any further.

----------------------------------------------------------

Short, I know, but this is just a set-up scene. The slight descent before the actual tunnel. 


	19. Scene 19

**Scene 19 ------------------------------------------- The Cafeteria **

When they finally manage to find the cafeteria, Hiei's mood is only a few shades darker. As they reach the doorway an orange ogre nearly bumps into them as he exits. Hiei uses his speed to set Shishi aside before they're plowed over.

Orange Ogre- Watch where you're goin', already.

As the ogre continues on his way his loin cloth begins to smoke under Hiei's glare. Shishi notices when he's done smoothing out his robe. He chuckles with amusement, then taps Hiei's shoulder.

Shishi- We survived that close call, you can relax, Hun.

Hiei glances back up at Shishi.

Hiei- We found the d--- place, let's just eat and get back to our room.

They pause in the large entryway, looking into the vast room. It is filled mostly with ogres in an array of various colors and sizes. But then they notice Koenma and Yusuke together at a table in a far corner. Sensing them, Yusuke looks toward them. Shishi lowers his eyes to look down at Hiei.

Shishi- (Quietly) We can come back...  
Hiei- After searching all over this ogre paradise to get here? H---, no. You need to eat... Just follow me.

Koenma looks up at Yusuke when he hasn't spoken for a couple moments. He then looks to see what has the Toushin's attention. Koenma sighs when he sees Hiei and Shishi moving toward the food counter.

Koenma- (Mumbled) Well, there goes my remodeling budget. (Louder) Yusuke,..  
Yusuke- Yeah, I heard you.

Yusuke looks back at the paper he and Koenma were studying.

Yusuke- I told you before, I'm not handling any cases right now.

Yusuke looks back toward Hiei. He watches the koorime placing all the food he's handed on Shishi's tray. Shishi pauses and obviously motions for Hiei to get his own tray until his Alpha glares up at him. The Banshee raises a hand and lowers his eyes relenting. When they reach the end a White ogre holds his hand out. As Hiei stares at it Koenma goes over.

Koenma- No charge for these two, Felix.

Hiei looks up at the Toddler.

Koenma- You don't have any money on you anyway, do you?  
Hiei- No. That goat blew it all to h---...  
Shishi- I have a couple bank accounts down in Demon World... But I lost my access chips when I was...

Hiei looks up at Shishi silencing him.

Koenma- Of course. I meant no offense.  
Hiei- Let's go find a table, already.  
Koenma- You're both welcome to...

Hiei walks off after taking the loaded down tray from Shishi. The Banshee glances sheepishly at Koenma then hurries off after his Alpha. Koenma goes back to his own table and sits.

Yusuke- Why do you always manage to tick him off?  
Koenma- There's something more bothering him than just me... I just can't put my finger on it.

Yusuke looks back toward the two demons. Shishi offers Hiei a carrot. Not really paying attention, Hiei lights the tip of it, with a flick of his finger, and tries to smoke it. As soon as the koorime sticks the carrot in his mouth though he scowls and actually looks at it. He promptly drops it in the Banshee's glass of water.

Hiei- I told you, I don't need anything...  
Shishi- Oh, I think I'm starting to see what you need.

Hiei hmphs and looks away.

Hiei- I'll get over it. Eat, Banshee.  
Shishi- Do you even know how long it's been since you ate something?

Hiei looks up at Shishi smirking.

Hiei- Last night. I ate your...  
Shishi- I mean food, Hiei!

Hiei watches his mate blush and glance around timidly.

Hiei- When I am hungry, I will eat... D---, they don't even have a beer up here...

Shishi removes the burnt carrot from his water and stubbornly offers it to Hiei again.

Shishi- Please, Baby. For me... Just eat a little bit...

They both look up when Yusuke appears at the table. He sets a small bowl of ice cream down in front of Hiei.

Yusuke- Little guy's a sucker for sweet stuff, Wakamaru.

Shishi hesitates, then looks back at Hiei. The koorime is staring at the ice cream. Yusuke sits down.

Yusuke- I don't mean to barge in here. But I've never seen you look so skinny, Hiei... We're still friends, right?

Hiei growls slightly. But then grows quiet when he feels Yusuke's power instinctually.

Yusuke- Don't make me shove some food down your throat... You know I could do that right now.

Shishi scowls at Yusuke until he notices that Hiei has picked up his spoon. The Banshee forgets Yusuke and leans to place an arm across Hiei's shoulders.

Shishi- (Quietly) Just eat slow... Your system will adjust to food again... Please, Hun.

Koenma comes over as Hiei lifts a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth. He laps out at it with his tongue. The cold, sweetness grabs his attention and he continues licking it off the spoon as if it's the first time he'd ever eatten it.

Koenma- (Quietly) How long has it been since he's had real food, Shishi?

Shishi tries to think as he encourages Hiei to continue eatting more.

Shishi- I.. can't really recall... That's it, Hun... You're doing so well...  
Hiei- I brought you here to eat.  
Shishi- I will...

Hiei glances timidly up at Yusuke and Koenma again as he continues lapping at the current spoonful. Shishi looks up at them.

Shishi- Thank you. I can handle my mate now.  
Koenma- If he hasn't been eatting food...  
Shishi- Go away. Please.

Koenma feels Yusuke's anger growing and touches his shoulder.

Koenma- Come over here with me, Yusuke... I need to tell you something.  
Yusuke- Go away, Diaper Breath... I'm as concerned about my friend as you are, you...  
Koenma- Both of you, stop. This isn't the time or the place. Don't make me go Teenager on you, Yusuke.  
Shishi- I appreciate that you want to help, Urameshi. But Hiei is my responsibility. I'm not telling you how to take care of your mate. Don't tell me how to take care of mine.

Yusuke watches the Banshee turn his full attention back to Hiei.

Shishi- (Quietly) You're doing very good, Hun... Just a little more... How about trying a cookie now? I'm so proud of you...

Hiei looks at the cookie that Shishi offers him.

Koenma- Easy, Shishi. Don't force too much...

Shishi looks back up at the Toddler until Hiei takes the cookie.

Koenma- Hiei, I would really like for you to have a full medical...  
Hiei- Go away or you're going to have a full dragon on your a--... My Banshee wants me to eat, I'm eatting.. So go away.  
Shishi- Don't irritate my Alpha!  
Koenma- I'm not trying to. We all just need to calm down...  
Hiei- Give me another cookie! You all want me to eat so d--- much, I'll do it... Now leave me alone!!

Shishi quickly complies, handing Hiei another cookie. Koenma sinks down closer to Yusuke's ear to whisper something in it as Shishi gives Hiei another cookie. Yusuke pulls away from Koenma to look at him.

Yusuke- what the h--- do you mean...?!

Shishi notices Hiei begin to tremble.

Shishi- Hiei?

Hiei closes his eyes to try to quell the sudden dizziness that swirls his vision. Koenma sighs.

Koenma- That, I'm afraid...

Koenma calls for a couple ogres as Shishi embraces Hiei. The koorime's shaking becomes worse.

Shishi- What's wrong with him??!  
Koenma- He's going into food shock...

Hiei growls and tries to struggle away from whatever is restricting his movement. His mind goes completely out of focus as the seizure continues to build momentum. The voices all around him just become garbled noise. By the time a couple ogres arrive with a stretcher, Hiei has passed out in Shishi's arms. 


	20. Scene 20

**Scene 20 ------------------------------------------- Medical Waiting Room **

Yusuke is relaxing in one of the chairs watching Shishi pace, as he's been doing for the past half hour. When Shishi has had enough of the Toushin watching him he stops to glare at Yusuke.

Shishi- Why are you staring at me??  
Yusuke- Haven't got a whole lot else to watch.  
Shishi- You have issues, Urameshi.  
Yusuke- Where have I heard that before.

Before anything more can be said Koenma hurries out.

Koenma- Shishi, this is no time for games.

Shishi turns when he hears Koenma's tone.

Shishi- What's wrong with my Alpha?  
Koenma- You never seen a severly malnourished demon before?

Shishi shakes his head and looks toward the medical room Hiei is in.

Shishi- What can I do to help?  
Koenma- He's regained consciousness, but he's fighting my staff. I need you to come talk to him.

Shishi hurries toward the medical room. Koenma looks at Yusuke.

Yusuke- (Quietly) I thought we saved him.  
Koenma- We're still trying.

Koenma turns and goes back into the room. Shishi is now embracing his struggling mate.

Shishi- Come out of this, Hun... Do you hear me... Here..

Koenma tilts his head as Shishi nips his thumb and sticks it into Hiei's mouth. After a few laps the koorime slowly relaxes and fights to open his eyes. The Banshee smiles.

Shishi- Hey, Baby. Can you hear me?

Hiei swallows and answers looking around, still disoriented.

Hiei- Hn...  
Shishi- You'll be okay... You just need to relax and let the doctors help you...  
Hiei- W-where...?  
Shishi- Shh, stay calm now... We're still in Koenma's palace..

Shishi has to get ahold of Hiei to try to keep him down again.

Shishi- No, Hiei. Listen to me! Lay still...  
Hiei- I don't.. need... help... I tried to s-stop... I thought the... cravings would.. just...

Koenma comes over closer when Shishi manages to clamp a hand over Hiei's mouth. One of the ogres finally manages to get the IV back in Hiei's unwarded left arm. Hiei raises his head to look at it.

Hiei- No!! Don't put n-no more...  
Shishi- Hiei, look at me!

When Hiei obeys Shishi nods.

Shishi- That's it. Just watch me.  
Koenma- Shishi, I really need you to tell me... What has he been on..? For how long? Fred, sedate him!  
Shishi- I don't know what you're talking about...  
Koenma- You do know!

Fred brings a large needle of sedative over and inserts it into the IV tube. The ogre then begins pushing the nutrient juice. Koenma watches Shishi pet Hiei's spikes until finally his eyes slide shut. The godling then goes over and pulls Shishi back off of Hiei.

Koenma- You need to tell me what he was hooked on.

Shishi looks away and closes his eyes.

Shishi- He would.. smoke... Euphoria...  
Koenma- That stuff wouldn't make him react like this.

Shishi looks back up at the Teen puzzled.

Koenma- I need you to try to remember everything he's been using... You can tell me and save us time, or I can order a bloodtest.. That could take a couple hours...

Shishi looks back at Hiei.

Shishi- He.. never wanted to.. admit...  
Koenma- We're way past pride, here, Mr. Wakamaru.

Shishi takes a deep breath and looks back up at Koenma.

Shishi- Th-they would.. give him different things to... keep him going... He would drink beer and... whiskey, mainly... Really, he would never tell me.. everything...  
Koenma- Any other hard drugs?

Shishi sighs, then rubs his eyes.

Shishi- A lot of times I think it was just whatever his... c-customers would.. give him... Sometimes he'd remember what he did while he was... high... Sometimes he wouldn't. Most of the time I never knew how he would be when he came back up from work...

Before Shishi can say more one of the monitors begins to sound an alarm. The medical ogres begin swarming around Hiei. Koenma hurries over.

Koenma- Get the IV out of him!! It's a severe reaction to the nutrition!

As the staff and Koenma work on Hiei to get him stabilized Shishi backs up until he reaches the door. When Koenma finally turns to let Shishi know that he's stabilized the Banshee is gone.

Koenma- D---... Keep him sedated... I need to go ask Shishi some more questions.

When Koenma goes back out into the waiting room Kurama is just entering. Yusuke stands.

Yusuke- What the h---'s going on, Koenma?  
Kurama- I was about to ask the same thing... Shishi just about plowed over me in the hallway.  
Koenma- Kurama, I need you to go after him. I didn't think he was as stable as he let on, either... Just find him and bring him back here so I can ask him some more questions.

Kurama turns and hurries back out.

Yusuke- You mind telling me what's going on now?  
Koenma- I should've recognized the symptoms... Yusuke, Hiei's not been eatting because he's been living on booze and drugs for who nows how long.

Yusuke tilts his head.

Yusuke- Come again?

Koenma takes a deep breath.

Koenma- When some demons use too many types of drugs steadily their system becomes addicted in a way that alters not just their mental status... Especially if they stop eatting while their using... Their system alters to where they begin to see these drugs and alcohols as their main diet... This is why Hiei is so malnourished.  
Yusuke- Hold on... So you're saying that he can't eat regular food no more? A half a bowl of ice cream and two cookies nearly killed him?!  
Koenma- In his weakened condition, yes...

Yusuke looks toward the hospital room.

Yusuke- So.. he can't eat regular food... He's just going to lay in there and starve?  
Koenma- No. I'm going to get the staff started on a detox program... We'll have to do a bloodtest to determine what all he's been on... Then I'll have to acquire the substances to create a concoction... Then it'll be a slow process of intravenously reversing the process...  
Yusuke- And how long will that take?  
Koenma- Well, it usually takes over a month to alter the system... So probably around that to reverse it.  
Yusuke- Usually.. Probably... I hate it when you talk vaguely.  
Koenma- We'll do everything we can, Yusuke. Too fast or too slow... And we'll lose him... Is that what you want?  
Yusuke- H--- no.  
Koenma- I hope that Kurama can find Shishi and get him settled down...

Yusuke tilts his head as he mentally communicates with Kurama.

Yusuke- He found him back in his room with the babies.

Koenma relaxes some.

Koenma- Okay. Can I trust you to go try to calm him down? I'll be up as soon as I can... Shishi needs help, as well.

Yusuke watches the Teen go back into the room, shakes his head, then leaves to go up and join Kurama. 


	21. Scene 21

**This will seem like a lot of banter, but you know my style by now, I think. **

Scene 21 ------------------------------------------- Shishi's Room

When Yusuke enters he finds Kurama and Botan watching Shishi nurse Chiisai.

Yusuke- (Quietly) Well, this is homey...  
Kurama- Don't, Yusuke.

Yusuke glances at Kurama then sighs. Kurama can feel that Yusuke is more upset at himself for not knowing how to handle the situation. He reaches out and touches Yusuke's arm, 'Don't forget that Shishi was in the middle of that mess, too. We need to get him to talk somehow...' Yusuke glances up at Kurama, then he rubs his chin a moment.

Yusuke- Ya know... Sometimes, before you can help someone else, you gotta help yourself.

Shishi glances up at them, then looks back down at his baby. Though Chiisai is growing stronger, he's still tiny.

Shishi- (Quietly) Do you have any idea... how hard it is.. to just have to stand by while... someone dies?  
Yusuke- Yes. I do.

Shishi looks back up at Yusuke.

Yusuke- His name was Kuwabara... Twice... Then there was Grandma... I couldn't stop Toguro from killing her... I was able to wish her back, though... I don't think we can wish this s--- away.  
Shishi- No... I wanted to stop Hiei.. I could feel what it was doing to him inside... All the pain, guilt,.. helplessness... Sometimes I was actually glad for the drugs be-because they would... help him to forget... For a couple hours he was free sometimes... I was grateful for the ones that wouldn't let him remember some of the things he'd do while he was... buzzed...

Shishi's voice catches in a sob. Yusuke watches Kurama slowly move to the bed. As the Banshee raises a hand to rub his forehead, Kurama gently embraces his head.

Kurama- You have to let it out, Shishi... I know that you have special empathic powers...  
Shishi- Yes. I used them to help Hiei as much as I could the other night... His mind was so.. confused... But there's nothing I can do to help him with this... I'm a failure, Kurama...  
Kurama- Can you use them to settle yourself?

Shishi slowly shakes his head.

Shishi- I usually meditate to... center myself...  
Kurama- Okay. Can you do that right now?  
Shishi- No. I have to take care of the babies... That's my duty now.

Yusuke and Kurama look around.

Yusuke- Um... So where are the little...?

Kurama jumps back slightly when Ichiro and Jiro pop up from behind Shishi's back. Jiro moves up onto Shishi's head to sniff toward Kurama. Shishi can't help but chuckle.

Jiro- You smell like flowers.  
Kurama- Uhh, well. Yes. Hello. I'm a kitsune...

Jiro leans to look down at Shishi.

Jiro- What is a kit-a-sune, Momma Shishi?  
Shishi- You'll.. find out someday, Sweetie... Can you get down on the bed now? I'm holding Chiisai...

In a blink Jiro and Ichiro are huddled on the bed beside Shishi. Yusuke comes over to stand beside Kurama.

Yusuke- At least they seem happy and healthy enough.

Shishi looks back down at Chiisai. The infant is now asleep, but still nursing lazily.

Shishi- Yes. As long as Hiei or.. I... Kept Ki... Him... busy he wouldn't bother them.  
Ichiro- (Mumbled) Big, ugly sunab----.

Shishi, Kurama, and Yusuke all look at Ichiro. Botan raises a hand to cover her dropped jaw as she blushes. Yusuke cracks up laughing. Koenma has entered just in time to hear the boy.

Yusuke- Now I'm positive he's mine and Hiei's son.  
Koenma- Yes, well, they certainly weren't sheltered, were they?

Shishi sighs, lays a hand on Ichiro's hand to ruffle his dark, shaggy hair. Then he looks up at Koenma.

Shishi- We were kept in a small one room apartment, Sir... The only thing sheltered was the bathroom... How is Hiei?  
Koenma- I have to wait on the results of the bloodtest to get a more accurate assessment of what all kinds of drugs were in his system...

Shishi lowers his eyes.

Shishi- I'm sorry I couldn't be more help with.. anything...  
Koenma- Shishi, you've got your own self to consider as well.  
Shishi- You just get Hiei well. Don't worry about me...  
Koenma- With you and he being properly mated now...

Yusuke and Kurama both look at the Prince.

Koenma- Your health is as important to his well-being as his own. You know this.

Shishi looks up at Koenma, half noticing the looks they're getting from Yusuke and Kurama. Although neither of them speak a word, Shishi can 'feel' their hurt and sadness. So does Koenma. He looks at them.

Koenma- If you two can't help this situation objectively... you both need to step away.

Kurama looks back down at Shishi. Yusuke moves to stare into Koenma's eyes seriously.

Koenma- I'm not backing down on that.  
Yusuke- I'm not going to lie to you... There's no sense in it.. Everyone in this room knows how I feel about that little... runt...

Shishi closes his eyes. Kurama moves to touch Yusuke's arms.

Yusuke- But above everything else, he is my friend... If you think that I'm just going to 'step away' from him now...  
Shishi- (Quietly) I don't want you to do that.

Hesitantly Yusuke lowers his eyes. Kurama turns to look at Shishi.

Shishi- He's going to need all of us when he wakes up... He'll need to know that he has friends.. people he can trust... I won't destroy the closeness he has with you two.

Kurama and Yusuke look at each other. Finally Yusuke shakes his head.

Yusuke- He's been more than loyal to us... It's time we repay that.

Yusuke looks back at Koenma.

Yusuke- As far as him being mated to Shishi... I'll deal with that.

Koenma nods.

Koenma- Okay. All we can do now is wait on the bloodtest results.

Shishi returns Chiisai to the incubator. Kurama looks at Koenma.

Kurama- So, after you find out what all these drugs were... Then what? Yusuke has told me through our bond about doing the chemical reversal... What I mean is, how will you get the drugs you need to make this cocktail?  
Koenma- That's why I needed to come up here and speak with you, Kurama. Most drugs in Demon World are plant-based.  
Yusuke- I see. So you plan to use my mate as a drug factory.

Koenma glances toward Botan.

Koenma- Yes. But we would have to do it in private... If your people learn that your Second has taken part in the creation of questionable substances...  
Yusuke- Oh... Yeah... I keep forgetting that I rule a bunch of monks.  
Koenma- If they learn that you have condoned his participation...  
Yusuke- Uh huh...  
Koenma- Of course, I would never mandate that you be placed in such a compromising position.

Shishi half turns to glance toward Yusuke.

Koenma- I will leave that decision up to you.  
Yusuke- What decision?

Yusuke glances toward Botan.

Botan- Why do you all keep looking at me?! I'm not going to spill any beans.

Yusuke next glances toward Shishi, then looks at Kurama.

Yusuke- So I have to choose between helping Hiei and keeping my throne?  
Kurama- Yusuke, if you would leave and let the decision up to me it would not fall back on you.. should it be discovered.

Yusuke considers Kurama's words all of about a minute.

Yusuke- The decision is a no-brainer. I'll do whatever I can to help Hiei. And no, Kurama, you're not going to be a fall guy. If it gets out, then I'll deal with their d---morals. End of discussion.

As Yusuke leaves Shishi lowers his eyes.

Shishi- (Quietly) Kurama,... tell Yusuke I said.. thank you.

Kurama nods and leaves to join his mate. Koenma looks back at Shishi.

Koenma- I still suggest that we have a couple counselling sessions, Mr. Wakamaru.

Shishi sighs.

Shishi- I'll think about it.  
Koenma- Don't leave Spirit World.

Shishi looks at Koenma.

Shishi- As long as my mate is here where he's safe my place is here to take care of the kids. That's my duty as his beta.

Koenma nods. Beckons to Botan, then the two of them leave. Shishi looks back down at his sleeping son. 


	22. Scene 22

**Scene 22 ------------------------------------------- Two Weeks Later **

After determining what would be needed for the drug cocktail, Kurama and a small staff of medical ogres worked to create the concoction. After testing a small dose with his still-sedated koorime patient, Koenma deems it successful. And so, the serious treatment had begun. Shishiwakamaru has sought some counselling with both Koenma and Kurama, but still mostly remains to himself. When Koenma enters Hiei's room today to check him he finds Shishi dozing with his head on Hiei's chest. As soon as Koenma comes closer, though, Shishi springs awake.

Shishi- Oh, it's you.  
Koenma- How long have you been here today?

Shishi shrugs and looks back down at his sleeping mate. Koenma moves to check the IV.

Koenma- Everything is going well here... Why don't you go see to your babies and get something to eat? We don't want to put you up in the next room.  
Shishi- He's starting to look much better... Can't you wake him?  
Koenma- Yes. He's responding well. We should continue keeping him under until the treatment is complete. You know how stubborn he can be.

Shishi nods and strokes Hiei's hair.

Shishi- We promised each other when we mated that we would never say that creep's name again...  
Koenma- Yes, I recall you telling me that... When Hiei is back to full strength, he'll be able to use his jagan to forget everything...

Shishi looks up at Koenma.

Koenma- That was how he got over Satjiyu's abuse the first time... The only thing he couldn't learn to erase was that crest in his hair.

Shishi looks at the white starburst.

Koenma- Satjiyu actually bit into his head to create that... Hiei was barely twelve seasons old...  
Shishi- The.. other one bleached his hair white... He had an old mage that could do a lot of things... Dasan sealed away Hiei's jagan and the wards that were on his arm... But HE put these marks of shame all over us... I wish there was some way to remove them.  
Koenma- Unfortunately, I don't think there is... But Hiei earned a lot of respect while he only had Satjiyu's crest... He's a lot stronger now...

Koenma looks at Shishi again.

Koenma- And you're no slouch, either..

The Banshee shakes his head.

Shishi- I willingly gave up my status when I accepted my position as his beta.

Shishi glances up at Koenma, then stands.

Shishi- I do need to go check on the kids.  
Koenma- Get something to eat. You won't be charged in the cafeteria... You need to keep your strength up.

Shishi nods, then bows respectfully and leaves. 


	23. Scene 23

**Is the story becoming boring? I don't mean to sound petty, though. I'm new as a contributing member here in FF. It was received pretty well in AFF, so I thought I'd see how it would be received in here. **

Okay, this is probably another 'confrontation' some of you were probably secretly wondering about. So on with the story...

Scene 23 ------------------------------------------- The Cafeteria

After stopping by the room to see to the kids, Shishi feeds them and makes sure the twins are well into their midday naps. He then decides to take Koenma's advice and get something to eat. His thoughts are only half on what he's doing as he moves through the food line, gathers a couple things, then he reaches the end. When he looks up at the busy white ogre he waves Shishi away a little more harshly than he intended to. Shishi cowers some then hurries away to find a table off away from where most of the others in the cafeteria are. The Banshee glances around, then sighs and sits down. For a couple moments he raises one of his arms to stare at it. Finally he shakes himself, wipes his eyes, then begins to eat. It isn't long until he gets lost in his thoughts again. He's so caught up in worries about the future for his family that he doesn't notice the two demons that enter the large room.

Jin- Lord Princey said he'd be in here, he would.

Touya's cold, gray eyes scan the room full of ogres until they find the only non-ogre occupant. Jin spots Shishi as well.

Jin- There he be.. I think.

As they approach, Touya's eyes examine the exposed areas, due to the light yukata that Shishi had forgotten to change out of. The two Shinobi stop when Shishi suddenly looks up toward them. Although the large cafeteria buzzes with conversing ogres, silence reigns between the three. Shishi then lowers his eyes when he realizes how Touya is staring at him.

Jin- We finally got word that ye were found... We were off on a mission, ye know how that be...

Shishi swallows and nods as he tries to calm himself. Touya tries to keep his cool visage as best he can.

Touya- You look.. well... Mostly..  
Shishi- (Quietly) You never were a good liar, Touya.

Touya lowers his eyes away from staring at the black scars. Jin senses the tension and tries to break it.

Jin- May we join ya, Shishi? We sure been missin' ya, Friend.

Shishi glances around, then shrugs.

Shishi- If you don't mind being seen with the likes of me.

Jin keeps Touya from leaving. After a couple exchanged visual arguments, the Wind Master gives Touya a shove toward one of the chairs, with a gentle puff of wind. Shishi senses their unease as he raises a hand to smooth down his riffled, unrestrained hair. The Banshee notices his exposed arm and quickly hides it under the table. Shishi glances up at them nervously as Jin seats himself on his own air chair.

Shishi- You don't have to hide your disgust... I have my full powers back now, ya know.

Jin tries to chuckle, but it comes out nervously. Touya just sits silently.

Jin- Aww, ye've not really changed all that muchy... An' ye're still as vain as ever, it seems...

Shishi looks back down at his salad. Jin looks from him to Touya, then nudges the Ice Master mentally to say something. Touya looks up at the bushy red-haired demon, clearly annoyed.

Touya- What? If he wishes to explain how he got himself caught, I'm willing to listen.

Shishi raises his eyes to look at Touya.

Shishi- Excuse me?  
Touya- You heard me. Why else do you think I'm here? Do you think I wasn't told about... everything else? I just want to know how you got yourself into that d--- mess.

The samurai scowls, then starts to stand. Jin reaches over to stop him.

Jin- No, please, don't go...  
Shishi- Don't touch me!  
Jin- We didna come up here ta be doin' this, honest... Touya,.. well, ye should know why he be upset, is all...

Jin gives a rare glare at his cold friend. Shishi doesn't relax until Jin releases him. Touya lowers his eyes. Shishi feels the Ice Master's conflicting feelings.

Jin- Look, Shishi, we have been worried about ye. Touy's been sick to death, he has... First we heard you were missin', then that ye were caught by the same creep who had the wee one,...  
Shishi- His name.. is Hiei!  
Touya- I could really care less.

Jin glares at Touya again. This time Touya glares back.

Touya- Well, how do you expect me to feel?! That little b------ raped my.. our friend, Jin!

Shishi lowers his eyes.

Shishi- (Quietly) It.. wasn't really...

Shishi's voice catches. Touya turns his gray eyes back toward him.

Touya- It wasn't...? Then what the h--- was it?!  
Jin- Touy,...  
Touya- Shut up, Jin. I need an answer... Shishi, you know where we were going.. You knew you were in heat!! You were supposed to hide until that passed...  
Shishi- (Quietly) I know I messed up...  
Touya- You sure as h--- did!  
Jin- I don't think he meant to get caught, Touya!  
Touya- You were a Shinobi! Shinobi don't get caught offguard...  
Jin- As far as I be concerned, he still is a Shinobi...  
Touya- How can that be possible, Jin? Don't you see how he's marked?

Shishi hisses slightly.

Touya- Then he goes and lays with the little b------?!  
Shishi- Don't you disrespect Hiei like that!! He went through the same h--- I did...

Touya and Shishi stand to glare at each other. Then Touya notices the mark on Shishi's neck.

Touya- What the...?

He moves around to trap Shishi against the wall and pull the yukata away so he can get a better look at the scar. The sight of it surges Touya's dominant instincts. As soon as Shishi feels this his anger turns to fear.

Touya- What did he do to you? Tell me!!

Jin is too stunned to react when he sees the mark as well. Shishi lowers his eyes.

Shishi- (Quietly) I.. I let him.. c-claim me... Then...

Touya growls and Shishi flinches as far away from him as he can. Now Jin hurries forward to get ahold of Touya.

Jin- That be enough, Touya!!

Touya's anger cools to a level below freezing.

Touya- So you're fully mated to him now?  
Shishi- Yes, I... I knew my chance with you was...  
Touya- Where is he? He lowers you to trash and then has the nerve to do this?!

Shishi looks up into Touya's cold, glowing eyes. He swallows hard when he feels Touya's intentions. Jin finally manages to yank Touya loose from Shishi. As soon as he's loose Shishi poofs into his imp form and zips out of the cafeteria. Touya leans against the wall where he had Shishi pinned and it freezes.

Jin- You need to get ahold of yerself, Touya... We didn't come up here to do this!

Touya closes his eyes to hold back his angry tears. A couple of the ogres who'd witnessed the frey quickly relay what happened to Koenma by their cell phones.

Touya- I.. I seen those... marks... They made my blood boil, Jin!!  
Jin- Well, geeza whizzers, Touy! They made me a bit angry, too... But not toward our friend!

Touya gathers himself then works himself free from the frozen wall.

Touya- You're right, Jin... I just had it all built up inside... When I seen those.. marks... And then... I can't believe he still mated with that...!  
Koenma- Finish that and I will make you more miserable than you ever imagined.

Jin and Touya turn to look up at Koenma in his full adult form.

Koenma- When I gave you two permission to come up here I was hoping that you would help your friend, not upset him worse!! I should put you both in holding until I can find Shishi and settle him down... That may be quite a long time!!

They both feel the angry power radiating off of the Prince. Touya calmly pushes Jin aside.

Touya- I'm the one who reacted foolishly. You will direct your anger at me, Lord Koenma.

Jin shakes his head.

Jin- We never meant for it to get out o' hand like that... But seein' those marks that Hiei put all over our friend...  
Koenma- For your information, Hiei didn't put those marks on Mr. Wakamaru... In fact, Lord Hiei has them all over his own body as well...

Touya's cold eyes widen as he looks back up at Koenma.

Touya- What?  
Koenma- They were both possessed by the demon named Kichiro. They were forced to do unspeakable things! Hiei is laying up in a hospital room right now because he sacrificed everything to get Shishi and his family out of that mess alive...  
Jin- Hiei is in badder shape than our Shishi be?!  
Koenma- Yes. His condition is slowly improving, but he's still very weak...

Koenma watches Jin look sadly at Touya. The manly Prince scowls.

Koenma- Tell me you did not threaten Hiei.

Touya drops his eyes.

Touya- If you had told me the whole situation...  
Koenma- I guess that was my miscalculation. I expected you two to show a higher level of trust... Shishi told Yusuke and Kurama that Hiei would need to know he had friends when he recovers. I felt the same way with Shishi... But now the two of you have shot that all to h---...  
Jin- Can we make it up by tryin' to help ye find the Banshee?  
Koenma- No. I want you both to leave Spirit World. Touya, I'm banning you from ever returning here during your existance... Spend the rest of your lifetime continuing your cold-hearted ways... Or use it to amend for the jealous actions you displayed here... Now, both of you leave!

Touya leaves, his shoulders slumped heavily. Jin glances back up at Koenma.

Jin- We really did come up because we were concerned... I've only barely been able to keep Touya floatin' above his own despair... Now, I.. I don't know if I can...  
Koenma- (Quietly) Just keep doing your best, Jin.

The Wind Master blows past Koenma, scooping Touya up as he flies out of the cafeteria. Koenma poofs back into his baby form, whines angrily, then zooms over to an intercom to put the Palace on full alert to search for Shishi. The Toddler then leaves hoping that Shishi returned back up to the room with his babies. 


	24. Scene 24

**(# ) Means an extended "mind-speaking" session. Some of you will remember this from before. **

Scene 24 ------------------------------------------- Shishi's Room

Having learned over the past couple weeks, that his Toddler form doesn't upset the twins as much, Koenma keeps this form as he enters. At first, he is relieved to see that Shishi is there until the Banshee turns. Koenma holds up a hand when he sees the wild, but sad look in Shishi's eyes.

Koenma- Now, just calm down, Shishi... Let's talk about this...

Shishi shakes his head and backs away, raising his hands up to clutch at his hair.

Shishi- I can't.. keep putting him in danger...  
Koenma- Listen to me... It was a misunderstanding...  
Shishi- He wants to kill Hiei... If not him, somebody else will try! Don't you see that?! Because of these d--- marks he's always going to be fighting to protect me...!  
Koenma- Don't you think he knew that before...?  
Shishi- I can't put him through that... Not after all of this...

When Koenma begins to move forward with his hand up, Shishi whips a sheer mantle out of his hair.

Koenma- Shishi, no...  
Shishi- Veil of Transport!!

Before Koenma can even utter his sleep spell the Banshee disappears as the veil completely wraps around him.

Koenma- D--- it!! I forgot that he can do that!!

The Toddler raises his wrist communicator.

Koenma- George, Shishi just went somewhere!! See if you can get a fix on him!!

When Chiisai begins to squeak the twins streak up onto the incubator. Jiro points down at his baby brother as Koenma looks toward them.

Jiro- He needs num-nums!  
Ichiro- Where did Momma Shishi go?!  
Koenma- Oh my... Just calm down, boys... Stay there and watch your little brother.

Koenma hurries out of the room, changing the frequency on his communicator.

Koenma- Kurama?! Yusuke?!! Are you there??

Kurama's calm voice answers quickly.

Kurama- Yes. I am here, Lord Koenma.  
Koenma- I need you and Yusuke up here!! We have a big problem!!  
Kurama- Is it Hiei?  
Koenma- No (Whines) It's Shishi...

Koenma hears Yusuke grumble off to the side.

Yusuke- (Grumbled) I knew he was gonna snap...  
Kurama- We can be right there... We're here at Genkai's visiting.

Koenma hears Yusuke asking Yukina if she'll watch the kids. He float-paces back and forth until a large swirling oval opens. Yusuke and Kurama step through the portal. As the portal closes the parents hear a small giggle behind them. They recognize it immediately, glance at each other, then Kurama turns to gather up his kitsune daughter.

Kurama- Rozeme, I thought I told you to stay on the couch?

Rozeme laughs again, then reaches for Yusuke. The Toushin chuckles.

Yusuke- C'mere, Sprout... She's every bit your daughter, hogie.

Koenma twitches an eyebrow.

Koenma- Hogie?  
Kurama- It's short for hogosha... What is the problem? Can we concentrate on that, please?

Just then Koenma's communicator beeps.

Koenma- You better have good news, George!!  
George- I had a blip of him in Demon World, but... then it disappeared...

Yusuke and Kurama exchange glances as Koenma pounds his fist to his forehead.

Koenma- I'm getting too old for this!! Pinpoint where the blip originated from. Yusuke and I are on our way up there!  
Yusuke- We are?

Koenma looks up at them.

Koenma- It's a long story, Yusuke. I'll explain on the way up to my office. Kurama, I need you to watch their kids... And for goodness sakes, don't let those twins out of the room... They hospitalized a half a dozen of my ogres the last time...

Koenma takes off toward the elevator at the end of the hall. Yusuke turns to give Rozeme back to Kurama.

Yusuke- Here we go again... You better keep her with you.  
Kurama- Keep the bond open so I'll know what's going on.  
Yusuke- Yeah, sure... Be safe in there, Babe.

Yusuke leans to give Kurama a parting kiss.

Koenma- Yusuke!!

The Toushin snarls quietly and turns to storm toward the elevator grumbling. Kurama looks down at his silver-haired daughter.

Kurama- Well, it looks like you get to make some new friends, Precious.

As soon as Kurama enters the room he hears Chiisai squeaking. The twins are now back on the bed holding their ears. Kurama takes Rozeme over to set her down on the bed.

Kurama- Hello, boys.  
Jiro- Flower smelly guy!

The smaller one of the two hides a little behind his older brother. Ichiro points toward the incubator.

Ichiro- Chii-Chii is hungry!  
Kurama- I know, Ichi... I'm here to try to help. Okay?  
Jiro- I'm Hungry, too... Where's Papa?  
Kurama- Can you two play with Rozie, here, while I go see if I can quiet Chiisai?

The twins look at Rozeme puzzled, having never seen anything like her before.

Kurama- Alright, then. Rozie, you stay on the bed... I mean it this time.

The little vixen smiles brightly up at her hogosha, wiggling her reddish silver ears. These grab the twins' attention immediately. Kurama takes out his mirror as he moves to the incubator. The kitsune sets the mirror down on the shelf behind it as he lifts Chiisai up to a shoulder. Yukina's face fills the mirror quickly, looking worried.

Yukina- Kurama, I'm so glad it's you... I can't find Rozie...

Kurama turns to look toward the bed when his daughter growls. The twins are trying to 'inspect' her ears. She tries to fold them back against her head tightly.

Kurama- Boys, no!!

Kurama glances back at the mirror.

Kurama- Rozie snuck through the portal with us, Yukina.. I thinks she's somewhat safe here... I need to ask you if you think Chiisai will nurse from me...

Kurama feels the tiny infant begin to squirm and search his chest.

Yukina- I don't know... But aren't you drying up? Wait, where's Shishi?  
Kurama- I'm waiting on that story from Yusuke...  
Yukina- Oh, hold on. Somebody's at the front door.

Kurama looks down at Chiisai who begins squeaking and squirming, realizing that Kurama isn't Shishi. The human kitsune jostles the baby. When he hears another growl and a snarl he turns to find Ichiro now fastened to a bedpost by a green vine.

Kurama- Well, that's one solution... Rozie, darling...

Rozeme looks up innocently as she hugs her little, bushy tail.

Rozeme- He bit my tail, Hogie!

Kurama sighs, then looks around.

Kurama- Jiro? Where's Jiro, Roze!!

Kurama looks up when he hears the other twin whimper. He finds Jiro trying to hide on the slight overhang of the headboard.

Kurama- Jiro,...  
Yukina- Kurama?

Kurama moves back to look into the mirror. Chiisai continues squeaking.

Kurama- I'm here... I don't think this one likes me...  
Yukina- It was Shizuru at the door. She brought Imiko over to see the kits... She says she'll watch them if you need me to come help you... You know how that human senses things...

Kurama nods.

Kurama- That might help... You do look more like Shishi than I do... I'll use my own portal remote.

Kurama closes the mirror, then fishes the smaller portal remote from another pocket. In no time Yukina enters. She hurries over to take the agitated baby from Kurama. Since her scent is pretty similar to Hiei's, Chiisai quiets some. Kurama glances back up at Jiro when he hisses at this new stranger. Yukina giggles some.

Yukina- They certainly are different from your babies... Well, it seems this one does like me better.  
Kurama- At his age he's only recognizing scents.  
Yukina- He looks so much like my brother... What's going on, Kurama? I know Hiei's still recovering...

As Kurama goes over to unwrap Ichiro, warily avoiding the boy's bared fangs, he explains what he knows so far to Yukina. As soon as the boy is loose he blinks up beside Jiro.

Kurama- You two please be careful up there...  
Yukina- So now what? I can keep this dollbaby quiet, but he needs to eat.  
Kurama- I can try to grow some Makai Milkweed, we can see if he'll accept that...

When Yukina nods Kurama sits on the bed to begin searching through his seed stash. As he does he hears Yusuke break in to explain the situation to him.

(#) Yusuke- Junior sent for Touya and Jin. He thought they'd come up and give Shishi some company... But Touya wasn't too pleased when he seen those marks all over Shishi... He and Jin thought Hiei put them all over the Banshee...  
(#) Kurama- Oh great!  
(#) Yusuke- From what we can gather, Touya went bizerk and threatened Hiei...  
(#) Kurama- So that's why Shishi bolted?  
(#) Yusuke- Koenma says that he had a wild look in his eyes... He used one of his veil thingies to get himself down to Demon World... I'm going to set down where he did and see if I can find the crazy nut.

Kurama closes his eyes and sighs.

(#) Kurama- Please hurry, Yusuke... If he's caught down there...  
(#) Yusuke- I hate deja-vu! I'll do my best to find him. Koenma is contacting Yomi and Mukuro, too.. Have fun with the kids.  
(#) Kurama- Rozie's already vined Ichi to a bedpost once...

Kurama rolls his eyes when Yusuke's laughter echoes through his mind. The redhead indicates to Yukina that he is mindspeaking with Yusuke. She nods and continues coddling Chiisai.

(#) Kurama- Yus--Yusuke, it wasn't fun for the poor boy... Please stop laughing and go find Shishi! I'm going to try to grow some milkweed to see if we can get some food in Chiisai... It won't be a laughing matter if something happens to Shishi... For this baby or for Hiei.

A couple moments of silence clears Kurama's mind of the laughter.

(#) Yusuke- Okay. I hear you. I'm on my way down to Demon World now.  
(#) Kurama- Not that it's necessary, Love, but be careful.

Kurama feels the connection drop so he turns his concentration to the seeds in his hand now.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hang on tight, we're going for a loop in the ride. 


	25. Scene 25

**Scene 25 ------------------------------------------- Demon World **

When Yusuke steps out of the portal he finds himself in the middle of a dense forest.

Yusuke- Oh, this f---ing figures!

Yusuke scans the area with all of his senses. He detects no physical presence of any type, but he does locate an energy trail. He lifts his mirror to speak into it.

Yusuke- I think I have a trail, but I can't say for sure that it's his. I'll just have to follow it. You're sure this is where he landed?

Koenma's baby voice squeals metallically through the mirror.

Koenma- Yes, we're sure!! He may have taken his imp form and flew off.  
Yusuke- Or hiding in a d--- tree! I'm standing in the middle of a freakin' jungle here!!  
Koenma- Your being angry isn't going to help him to trust you if you find him, Yusuke.

Yusuke glares at the mirror.

Yusuke- Stop saying 'If' already!! D--- it...

Yusuke snaps the mirror shut, pockets it, and takes off to follow the dissipating trail of energy. Three minutes, and a couple dispatched hungry demons, later at Yusuke's top speed, The Toushin skids to a stop at the edge of the Okunenju plant he discovers that he's on.

Yusuke- Oh great!!

He takes the compact back out again to hail Koenma.

Yusuke- Yo, Junior.

Yusuke rolls his eyes when a too-cheery Botan greets him.

Botan- Hello, Yusuke.  
Yusuke- Botan, just who I need... Get your oar down here.

Yusuke closes the mirror again. He then studies the ground below as he waits for Botan to show up.

Yusuke- Too much forest to be my territory... Must be in Mukuro's area.

Yusuke glances around as Botan comes through a portal, oar already in hand.

Botan- Oh dear. Need a ride, I see.

Yusuke spots a landmark off in the distance to the west. He directs Botan's attention toward it.

Yusuke- Yeah.. I recognize that hill over there... We're on the northern border of Yomi's and Mukuro's territories. Put me down on the ground.

As quickly as said, Botan flies Yusuke down to the ground far below. Yusuke then looks at her again.

Yusuke- Thanks... Yomi probably already knows I'm here, but have the Baby contact Mukuro so she won't get nervous. They already know we're searching for Shishi.

In his Ganderan palace several miles away, Lord Yomi's ears wiggle as he eats his dinner. The goat chuckles, then leaves the table to move out onto his balcony. He's already sent troops and spies out in different directions, so he decides to just sit and listen to Yusuke's search for a while. He's not at all worried about the Toushin ruler being in his territory.

Botan- Yusuke, if Shishi's not found soon, Lord Koenma may have to bring Hiei out of his treatment early... The little one is refusing to eat the milkweed Kurama's trying to give him.  
Yusuke- How much longer will Hiei's treatment take?  
Botan- Koenma thinks about another three weeks... It's a slow process, you know... Especially in Hiei's weakened...

Yusuke clamps a hand over her mouth.

Yusuke- (Quietly) Don't give Yomi any more information than he needs.

Botan nods and Yusuke lowers his hand.

Botan- (Quietly) If we lose Shishi, the only thing that will save Hiei is a stronger demon that will claim him...

Yusuke looks back at her with his head tilted.

Yusuke- I don't have time to discuss that... I got a crazy flying imp to find.

Yusuke's angry string of curses floats back to Botan as the Toushin takes off. 


	26. Scene 26

**Scene 26 ------------------------------------------- Spirit World/Several Hours Later **

Teen Koenma enters Shishi's room to find Kurama settling the twins down to take a nap. Yukina is on the other side of the room pacing with Chiisai. As soon as the twins see Koenma, the Prince realizes his mistake too late. Before Kurama can catch them they blur over to stand in front of the Teen growling as fiercely as a pair of demon infants can.

Kurama- Boys,...!  
Ichiro- You!! You have our Papa!  
Jiro- And Momma Shishi!!  
Ichiro- Give them back!

Kurama decides to go over and try something as the boys begin to back Koenma up against the closed door.

Koenma- Now, boys...

Kurama reaches down quickly, but gently to get ahold of the small boys by the scruff of their neck. The action completely shocks the boys out of their anger. The kitsune sighs when he feels them both go limp in his grasp.

Kurama- I do this when I have to stop Rai and Kaz from fighting.  
Koenma- Good move... Now what?

Kurama hesitates, then shrugs.

Kurama- With my boys I usually put them down and they go on playing or go take a nap.  
Koenma- I'm tempted to get cages for these two...  
Kurama- They're just upset, Sir. It's understandable. They're too young to grasp what's going on.

In spite of the hold Ichiro still tries to take a snap at Koenma when the godling speaks.

Yukina- Chiisai is going to have to eat... Babies can't go as long as adults...  
Koenma- I know that. Have you tried blood-feeding?  
Kurama- I did with these two, but Chiisai won't have it.

Jiro raises a hand to rub his eyes sobbing.

Jiro- I'm hungry... Where's Papa?  
Kurama- You're sleepy, too, Jiro. If I let you go, will you go back to the bed?

When the sensitive boy continues sobbing Kurama carefully pulls him up to his shoulder. Jiro snuggles against his chest.

Koenma- Not to be crass, but why won't they.. nurse from you?  
Ichiro- We want.. Papa!!  
Kurama- Well, that's one reason. For another, I'm starting to wean my babies, so I'm.. drying up...

Ichiro attempts to struggle loose.

Kurama- Ichi, if I release you, will you go over to the bed and stay there? Your Papa is sick and this guy is trying to help him... Do you understand me?

Kurama watches the small Yusuke-lookalike with Hiei's shaggy spikes cross his arms and actually consider his words. Finally he nods.

Ichiro- Let go!  
Kurama- If you move toward the door again, you know my vines can catch you.

When Ichiro nods Kurama carefully puts him down. In an instant he is back over in their hiding place above the headboard. Jiro squirms and Kurama releases him so he can go join his brother. Ichiro hisses toward them as he places Jiro behind him some. Kurama looks back at Koenma.

Kurama- We're thinking Chiisai may have an appetite more similar to Shishi's...  
Yukina- But he's still too young to start solid food.  
Koenma- Do you think he's nursed from Hiei?  
Kurama- More than likely.  
Koenma- I have an idea. That's why I came up... Yukina, bring the little squeaker along.

Yukina glances a shrug up at Kurama as she follows Koenma out. The Teen leads her quickly to Hiei's room. Yukina pauses inside the door to examine her brother.

Koenma- The transfer is nearly eighty-five percent more to the nutrient side now... Do you think that's a safe level to allow Chiisai to nurse some?

Yukina moves closer to the bed to stare down at her sleeping twin. It's a bit of an impact for her to see him with so many tubes attached to him. Koenma waits patiently for her to respond.

Yukina- We can try... I'll use my powers to monitor the baby as he nurses. If he starts to get sick I'll remove him quickly and heal him.

Koenma nods.

Koenma- Okay. Give it a try.

Koenma gently eases Hiei's yukata open. He then watches Yukina carefully lay the tiny boy on his Father's chest. Both breasts are slightly swollen, showing their buildup of milk.

Koenma- If this works, it will eleviate this problem, too.

Yukina nods. As soon as she guides Chiisai's mouth to one of Hiei's nipples the spikey-haired baby latches on and begins suckling voraciously. When the baby gets his fill Yukina smiles up at Koenma with a happy nod.

Yukina- It worked!!  
Koenma- Great! Now, as soon as the twins calm down, tell Kurama that he can try the same with them... One at a time... And keep them away from any ogres! I need to get back up to my office to monitor Shishi's search.

Yukina nods, caresses Hiei's cheek a moment, then sighs.

Yukina- If his injury were a natural physical one, I could heal my brother.  
Koenma- I know. He's doing well, Yukina. We just need to find Shishi and get him back up here.

Yukina nods and leaves. Koenma glances back down at Hiei. He hesitates a moment when he notices the partially-opened jagan glowing dimly behind the heavy warding cloth. Hiei's brow is scrunched up slightly. The Prince leans down to speak quietly to the jagan, experimentally.

Koenma- (Quietly) We'll do what we can out here... You do what you can in there... Deal?

In a couple moments, the jagan blinks lazily. Koenma sighs, hoping the message got through, then leaves. 


	27. Scene 27

**Still curious about seeing some art. I'm curious at what you expert artists out there could do with Yusuke & Kurama's "Bonding Ritual" that was in "Aftermath". How about some Hiei/Shishi pairing pics? Just a couple suggestions. **

Scene 27 ------------------------------------------- The Next Day

Koenma is back at work at his desk desperately trying to get caught up on his paperwork. George's communication console beeps. He hurries over to check the ID and moans.

George- It's Lord Mukuro again, Sir.  
Koenma- D---... Alright, George. Patch her royal hieney over to the big screen. Then go get me a bottle of aspirin... A big one!

George looks at his boss.

George- A whole bottle, Sir?  
Koenma- Just do it, ogre!!  
George- Yes, Sir.

George sends the incoming call over to the big monitor screen then leaves. Mukuro's half-concealed face watches the Toddler continue stamping more papers.

Koenma- Lord Mukuro. What a pleasant surprise.  
Mukuro- Your sarcasm is charming as always.  
Koenma- As is yours.  
Mukuro- You know why I'm calling!!

Koenma clinches his eyes shut at her piercing tone. He then lays the stamper aside and looks up at her.

Koenma- Lord Hiei continues to show steady improvement... Same as yesterday.  
Mukuro- And is Lord Urameshi continuing to tramp through my territory?!

George returns with a milk jug-size bottle of pills and thunks it down on Koenma's desk as the Prince answers Mukuro.

Koenma- No. He's moved into his own territory now.  
Mukuro- So there's still no sign of that so-called mate of Hiei's yet?  
Koenma- Still nothing. Yusuke has scoured about half of his own territory so far.  
Mukuro- Did it occur to you that just because Urameshi didn't find anything, doesn't mean that the Banshee couldn't still be in mine or Yomi's territories?  
Koenma- Did it occur to you to offer a little more help in the search?

Koenma looks at the pill bottle, then up at George expectantly until the blue ogre gets the message and opens the bottle.

Koenma- (Mumbled) D--- child-proof...  
Mukuro- Lord Koenma, I understand that you are a busy.. child...  
Koenma- Mukuro, I'm in no mood to be tested. If Shishiwakamaru isn't found alive...  
Mukuro- Yes. I know the implications of that for Hiei... Very well, I'll contact Lord Yomi and see if we can join forces temporarily... I detest that old goat, but his abilities and contacts do come in handy.  
Koenma- Yes. The two of you make a wonderful couple.

At this comment Mukuro begins to fume visibly just before she cuts the connection.

George- Oh, I think you struck a nerve, Sir.  
Koenma- Hmm... Didn't know she had any left... I will need a glass of water, George!

George hurries over to the refreshment table as the Toddler hops up onto the desk to start fishing a couple pills out of the large bottle. 


	28. Scene 28

**Scene 28 ------------------------------------------- Demon World **

After criss-crossing nearly his entire territory, with only minor confrontations since most of his subjects recognize him, Yusuke comes to a stop near a small river. As most of his territory is desert, Yusuke realizes that he must be back near the border of Yomi's territory. He scans the outskirting of trees that mark the beginnings of a lush forest. He then lifts his sweaty, sleeveless tee shirt to wipe his forehead.

Yusuke- D--- it... Where would I hide if I were a crazy, flying Banshee?

Yusuke sighs and moves to the river. He kneels to get a drink of the cool, clear water. As he does so, he feels a familiar aura reaching out to touch his own.

Yusuke- Hey, Yomi. What's up?

Yusuke bends to swish his face in the water as he listens to Yomi's voice in his mind.

(#) Yomi- Lord Urameshi. I understand that you are searching for a Banshee Demon.  
Yusuke- I've always loved your sense of humor.

The Toushin gets to his feet again.

(#) Yomi- Follow my aura. I think I may have located the one you seek.  
Yusuke- Oh, h---, I sure hope so! It'll get Mukuro off both our backs.. Not to mention Koenma's...

Yusuke hears the goat chuckle.

Yusuke- Seriously, this lead better pan out... I'm coming into your territory.  
(#) Yomi- Yes. Thank you for asking this time.

Yusuke rolls his eyes and takes off following the static-like trail of energy that Yomi sends out. He secretly thanks the monks for teaching him how to detect these types of signals as he runs, using his demonic speed. Within an hour he finally skids to a stop in front of the blind goat. Yomi is relaxing on a boulder waiting for him. Alone. His confidence in his own strength and abilities never ceases to amaze Yusuke.

Yusuke- Yo.  
Yomi- Mukuro has been hounding Lord Koenma, also, has she?  
Yusuke- Well, you know her... So you've been keeping your ears open?

A couple of Yomi's gifted ears wiggle.

Yomi- Indeed. I've had scouts and spies going throughout my territory since you first landed near the border a couple weeks ago.

Yusuke moves up closer to Yomi, pretty sure of the alliance that they've forged in the past few years.

Yusuke- I need to get myself some extra ears.  
Yomi- I'd be happy to assist you... Course it would take a couple hundred years or so for you to benefit from such help.

Yusuke holds a hand up.

Yusuke- Nah. You'd have too much fun. Besides, I got kits to watch grow up for the next couple hundred years.  
Yomi- Yes. How are they doing?  
Yusuke- Growing like weeds. Sorry I don't have any pictures on me.  
Yomi- I'd expect nothing less from Kurama's genes.

With pleasantries out of the way, their conversation grows more serious.

Yusuke- So you've heard something?  
Yomi- Yes. Quite a buzz going on these past few days in this area... Mostly about a new slut in a local brothel.

Yusuke scowls.

Yomi- Of course, normally I pay no mind to such tripe.  
Yusuke- Riight.  
Yomi- But then I heard that this new prostitute is a rare, male Banshee Demon.  
Yusuke- Okay. Sounds promising so far.  
Yomi- I thought it was worth investigating so I travelled over here... I just arrived not long before you reached that river... The rumors I heard say that this Banshee is marked up with weird possession marks.  
Yusuke- Yeah. The b------ that had him and Hiei put black marks all over them... They won't go away, either, I'm hearing.  
Yomi- That.. b------.. was my old friend Kichiro.  
Yusuke- Yeah. I owe you one for taking him out. Wish I could've helped.  
Yomi- Kichiro was a battle demon species, much like yourself... Your true Demon form carries tattoos, does it not?  
Yusuke- Only when I go demon... What does that have...?  
Yomi- So you've never taken a possession?  
Yusuke- I see no need for it... I told the monks to skip that lesson.  
Yomi- Of course you would.  
Yusuke- Look, maybe I'll take a make-up class someday. But for right now I don't have time to banter over it. We need to go get Shishi.

Yomi nods once, then turns to motion toward a village a little distance off.

Yomi- That's the village of Seikyou. The Brothel there is owned by a demon named Hiroshiya...  
Yusuke- Then what are we waiting for?  
Yomi- Hiroshiya is a gutless coward. With the right persuasion, we should have no trouble getting the Banshee... Change into your full demon form. That should prove.. intimidating enough.  
Yusuke- Are you coming?  
Yomi- This is in my territory. Of course I'm coming... Wouldn't pass up the chance to have some more fun.

Yusuke half glances at Yomi as they begin walking toward the village.

Yusuke- You'll put yourself out of business if you keep ruining your establishments.

Yomi half glances back at Yusuke with a smirk playing on his lips. But he just grunts thoughtfully and they keep on walking. Yusuke's aura swirls around him as he changes into his true demon form. 


	29. Scene 29

**Scene 29 ------------------------------------------- Seikyou **

Yomi and Yusuke make small talk as they enter the village about an hour later, not trying to draw too much attention to themselves.

Yomi- We should spar together sometime.  
Yusuke- I'll pencil you into my schedule... Somewhere between diaper changes and burping.

Yomi tilts his head toward Yusuke with a puzzled expression.

Yusuke- What? You never changed Shura's diaper?  
Yomi- He never wore any.  
Yusuke- Oh.. Yeah... I forgot he was popped out of a tank of goo...

Yomi chuckles deeply.

Yomi- (Quietly) You're looking for an old wooden sign with his name on it.

Yusuke looks around and spots it. He spells the name out to Yomi.

Yusuke- H-I-R-O-S-H-I-Y-A?  
Yomi- Yes.  
Yusuke- It's over here.

Yomi nods as they adjust their direction.

Yomi- Eyes can be useful, as well.

They both grow quiet as they enter the noisy, bustling establishment. The owner recognizes them immediately as they approach the counter.

Hiroshiya- Well, I'll be d---ed...  
Yomi- Hiroshiya, is that how you greet your ruler?  
Hiroshiya- I would bow, but my back's...  
Yusuke- We're looking for a male Banshee.

The skinny Worm Demon's countenance brightens.

Hiroshiya- Ahh!! So you've heard about my hottest new...?

Yusuke reaches across the counter and yanks the skinny, slimy demon's face closer by his rubbery neck.

Yusuke- Well, eww.. This is mildly disgusting... Look you, Slimebag! That Banshee might be a friend of mine.  
Yomi- Take us to him, Hiroshiya.  
Hiroshiya- H-him?? Who t-told you...?  
Yomi- Hiroshiya,.. do you really want to test my Toushin friend's patience any further?  
Hiroshiya- Now wait! I caught that slut fair an' square! Do you know how rare a male Banshee is?? I'm finally getting out of the red...  
Yusuke- Do you know how rare it is for one territory Lord to allow another to do target practice in his territory?

Yusuke shoves his glowing right index finger in Hiroshiya's paling face. Yomi feels the spike in Yusuke's energy and calmly looks away.

Hiroshiya- Lord Y-Yomi, s-sir.. Surely you wouldn't...  
Yusuke- Five.  
Hiroshiya- You wouldn't dare let this outsider...!  
Yusuke- Four.  
Yomi- I'm blind, Hiroshiya. I can't see a thing.  
Yusuke- Three... My finger's starting to itch...  
Hiroshiya- Alright!! D---! The b---- is downstairs in room ten... S---, the half-dead freak ain't worth my life anyhow...

Yusuke shoves the Worm Demon away, then heads toward a door, wiping his hand on the back of a drunken patron at the bar. Yomi turns to start following Yusuke until his ears catch a snapping sound behind him. In the next instant Yomi spins and splatters Hiroshiya with a blast of his energy against the wall behind the bar. Immediately the top level of the Brothel empties out, except for the drunken patron at the bar. Yusuke looks up as Yomi meets him at the door to the lower level.

Yomi- Looks like I've just taken possession of another one.

They head down the narrow stairwell.

Yusuke- How many do you own?  
Yomi- Not really sure... But this is my fifth foreclosure this week.  
Yusuke- Uh huh...

They come to room ten. It has a 'Busy' sign hanging on the doorknob.

Yusuke- Here we are... Oh h---, he has a visitor.  
Yomi- Should we...?

Yusuke easily kicks the door in. Yomi scowls.

Yomi- Patience really isn't one of your strongpoints.

When they enter the small, grungy room, they find a naked, half-drunken leech demon glaring up at them.

Yusuke- You?!!  
Dugado- Who're you...?!

Dugado's words are lost, along with his head, as Yusuke fires a quick blast from his finger.

Yusuke- I have temper issues, too.  
Yomi- Indeed.

Yomi removes the headless remains as Yusuke hurries to check the nearly unconscious demon that was under Dugado. The demon's black-marked body is filthy, bruised, and bleeding from several bites as well as the rounded area that Dugado was attached to on his chest. Yusuke swipes the matted blue, untied hair away so he can get a look at his face. Yusuke swallows hard.

Yusuke- (Quietly) Shishi.  
Yomi- It is him?  
Yusuke- Yeah... He's a real mess, too...  
Yomi- His signature is very weak... Too weak...

Yusuke takes out his compact communicator quickly.

Yusuke- Yo, Koenma!!

The response is almost immediate.

Koenma- Yes, Yusuke?  
Yusuke- I found him... But he's in real bad shape...  
Koenma- I'll open a portal... Botan and Yukina are standing by!

Yusuke looks back up at Yomi when he hands him his overcoat.

Yomi- I recognize this one's signature now... Make him decent... I have plenty more coats... This one deserves that much.  
Yusuke- Thanks, Yomi... I owe you another one.

Yomi steps back when he hears a portal whir open nearby. Yusuke wraps the coat around Shishi. He then gathers the frail, beaten body up and hurries through the portal. 


	30. Scene 30

**Scene 30 ------------------------------------------- Two Hours Later **

Koenma, Botan, and Yukina come into the room where Yusuke and Kurama are watching the kids. Kurama is sitting in the arm chair with Chiisai asleep on his shoulder. Yusuke is sitting on the bed tussling with the twins who seem to be warming up to him. As soon as he sees Koenma, though, Jiro scrambles back up onto the headboard. Yusuke looks up surprised, then toward the newcomers as Ichi hisses and joins Jiro.

Yusuke- Hey, Junior. I think they're warming up to you.

Kurama looks up. Koenma takes a deep breath.

Yusuke- Is that a 'Thank, Daddy, it's over' breath or a 'How the h--- do I tell 'em?' breath?  
Koenma- Could we step outside into the hall?  
Yukina- I'll watch them.

She moves to take Chiisai carefully from Kurama. Botan glances nervously up toward the twins, but she decides to stay in the room with Yukina. Yusuke and Kurama follow the Teen Prince out into the hallway.

Yusuke- Okay. Give it to us. Did we find him in time?  
Kurama- Botan and Yukina could heal him. Right?  
Koenma- They healed him physically, guys. But there's only so much that even they can do.

Yusuke glances hesitantly toward Kurama.

Yusuke- Enough with the riddles, already. Just tell us..  
Koenma- I'm afraid that Shishiwakamaru's mind has shut down.

Yusuke stares at the Prince. Kurama looks away sadly, closing his eyes tightly.

Yusuke- Shut down... You can't re-open it? Use that binkie or something?  
Koenma- The Mafuuken's power isn't built up enough for that... There's nothing more I can do.

Yusuke glances at Kurama then turns away to lean against the wall.

Yusuke- I remember being told once... that if a demon loses its mind...  
Kurama- Yes, Yusuke. Basically, Shishi is in what we humans call a vegetative state, no doubt.  
Koenma- Yes. He's living, his body is functioning... But that's about all... There's no cognisance...

Yusuke looks back at Koenma.

Yusuke- You'll keep him alive, right? I mean, won't Hiei be able to use his jagan to help Shishi?

Yusuke looks back at Kurama a moment. Koenma shrugs.

Koenma- I have no way of knowing... Hiei's treatment will take at least another week.

Yusuke sighs.

Yusuke- Then we wait... You just have to keep the Banshee alive, right?

When Koenma nods Yusuke turns to go back into the room. He then remembers something that Botan had said down on the okunenju. When he turns back to face Koenma, the Teen nods.

Koenma- Yes, Yusuke. If Shishi dies from this trauma, you could finally...

Yusuke shakes his head.

Yusuke- Don't... even go there, Koenma.

Yusuke swallows hard then goes on back into the room. Kurama looks sadly at Koenma.

Kurama- (Quietly) Never this way...

Koenma nods, understanding Kurama's meaning. The kitsune then follows Yusuke into the room. He finds Yusuke back on the bed, now embracing the small twins. Yusuke looks up at Kurama.

Yusuke- (Quietly) No, 'Rama.. Not.. this way.

Kurama bows his head to mentally pray to Inari and even King Enma. 


	31. Chapter 31

Scene 31 ------------------------------------------- Eight Days Later

Koenma, Yusuke, and Kurama are all in Hiei's room. The feeding tubes were removed from the koorime the previous evening after two days of taking pure nutrient through the IV, without any complications. Still, Hiei has remained in a light hibernative state throughout the night. The three friends' vigil finally ends when Hiei moans. Koenma notices that the jagan opens slowly first and he waves toward it until he notices Yusuke and Kurama looking toward him. The godling swallows, then poofs into his Teen form. Yusuke rolls his eyes and moves forward. When true red eyes finally open, they stare into deep chocolate until their owner's mind catches up with his senses. Hiei jerks upright to look around.

Hiei- What the... h---.. are you all staring at?!

Kurama chuckles as he and Koenma exchange glances. Yusuke lays a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

Yusuke- Hey. Glad to see you, too, Shorty.

Hiei glares up at Yusuke a moment, then looks around.

Hiei- Where is Shishi? My boys...?

The atmosphere in the room falls a few degrees. When Koenma and Kurama look toward Yusuke, the koorime looks up at him as well.

Hiei- What did you do with Shishi? You will tell me or I'll...!

Yusuke holds up a hand.

Yusuke- Woah, Hiei... I didn't do anything to him...

Hiei- Where's my little monsters? Where am I, d---- it?

Hiei hops out of bed and Yusuke promptly braces him up.

Yusuke- Your brats are fine, Buddy. Take it easy. You've been out of commission for a couple weeks.

Hiei- A couple weeks?!

Yusuke notes that the koorime keeps ahold of him as he gets his legs back under him.

Koenma- Your body was hooked on drugs, Hiei. We had to put you under sedation to clean...

Hiei- Yes, I know all of that... Just because I was out doesn't mean my jagan was!

Hiei glances pointedly at Koenma who nods with slight acknowledgement. Hiei then looks up at Yusuke.

Hiei- Where is my mate, Detective?

Yusuke takes a deep breath. Hiei pushes himself fully away to finally stand on his own two feet. Kurama hands him a fresh cloak that he'd brought along. Yusuke explains as Hiei throws the black garment on.

Yusuke- Shishi is in the room next door... He had a few.. issues of his own...

Hiei raises his hand to his headwrap.

Hiei- We don't have time for all this trifling... I can feel an urgency... Will you allow me to take a quick tour?

When Yusuke nods Hiei motions to a chair. Yusuke sits in it then relaxes. Hiei faces him, lifts the ward, and Yusuke allows him to delve out the information he needs quickly, but gently. When Hiei closes his jagan he turns to look at Koenma lowering the ward once more.

Hiei- You will take me to him. Now.

Koenma- Of course.

As Hiei follows after Koenma Kurama moves to check Yusuke. Hiei pauses at the door to glance back at them as they kiss affectionately. Hiei mentally 'Hns', then turns and leaves. In the hall he momentarily blurs to the room to check on his kids. Finding them all well and asleep he returns to where Koenma is waiting. The Teen Prince nods and opens the door to show Hiei into Shishi's room. Hiei stops at the foot of the bed to examine his mate. The blue-haired Banshee lays in the half-propped medical bed, his eyes just staring blankly at the wall behind them.

Koenma- (Quietly) Some demons can't handle mental stress.. as well as.. others...

Hiei- I've already ascertained everything I need to know from Yusuke.

Koenma- We're hoping that maybe you can help him...

Hiei glances up at Koenma. He then moves around to stand at Shishi's side.

Hiei- You mean to use my jagan to try to find him in there?

Koenma- Yes... His body is still alive. His mind is just shut down... Like it's in a shell. If you can break through maybe you can bring him around... We're hoping his mind's not gone completely.

Hiei looks back toward Koenma. The godling sighs.

Koenma- Do what you can.

Hiei looks back at Shishi.

Hiei- He looks so... peaceful... Touya was just.. the last straw... you know.

Koenma- (Quietly) Yes. I've done everything I could.. for both of you.

Hiei- Hn.

Hiei moves up onto the bed to straddle his unresponsive mate. For several moments he just stares into the Banshee's dull, blank red eyes, moves a hand up to caress a pale, warm cheek. He realizes the truth in Koenma's words. Shishi's body is very much alive. With a desperate hope for success, the koorime wills his jagan to open once more. Koenma stays to wait and watch quietly as Hiei works silently. It doesn't take long, though, for Hiei to learn the truth. His jagan can find nothing lucid, beyond pure bodily functioning. Slowly he pulls his jagan back out of the void and closes it. Koenma lowers his eyes when Hiei pulls the ward back down into place. He knows his answer without having to be told when Shishi shows no reactions. Hiei moves the hand back down to caress Shishi's cheek again. Koenma takes a deep, silent breath, then moves up to start to touch Shishi's forehead. Hiei growls at him.

Hiei- What are you doing?!

Koenma- (Quietly) I'm going to release him...

Hiei- The h--- you are!

Koenma looks at Hiei surprised.

Koenma- Hiei, look at him...

Hiei- Hn.. I have been... He is still breathing.

Hiei leans to place an ear to Shishi's chest.

Hiei- His heart is still..

Hiei waits until his mate's demon heart takes its usual slow beat and sits up nodding.

Hiei- Hn, it is still beating...

Koenma- But his mind is...

Hiei glares up at Koenma.

Hiei- Touch my mate and die.

Koenma slowly drops his hand.

Koenma- You do know that he'll remain in this state until the functional side of his brain gives out as well?

Hiei- Hn. He is my mate. I will not put him down like some... Ningen dog... Not after everything that we have.. survived together...

Koenma- If you're worried about your own existance, there is always Yusuke...

Hiei looks back up at the Teen. When Koenma sees the set determination in his eyes he sighs.

Koenma- He is your mate... It is your right to continue his life.

Hiei- He's not in any pain.

Koenma- No. He's not feeling anything.

Hiei- Then I will give him what he deserves... The same care that you all felt I deserved... I will take care of my mate until his existance ends... That's my duty as his Alpha.

Koenma- (Quietly) Very well. I will respect your decision.

Hiei looks back into Shishi's calm face.

Hiei- (Quietly) He chose to place himself under me.. twice... First to keep me alive in that h---... Then to prove his loyalty when we properly mated... I am a Fire Demon. You should know how fiercely loyal we are to.. those we deem worthy of it.

Koenma- Yes. You have friends here who have been as equally loyal to you.

Hiei nods.

Hiei- I have learned.. to depend on them.

Koenma- You're going to leave him here, of course.

Hiei notes that this is a statement and not a question. He looks up at Koenma. His expression softens as he nods.

Hiei- Yes. Could you leave us now? I wish to spend a few moments with him.

Koenma steps back. He pauses a moment to watch Hiei move his hands up to gently brush his fingers up the length of both of Shishi's antennae. Koenma quietly bows to show them his own respect, then leaves the room. Out in the hall, Yusuke and Kurama are waiting.

Yusuke- Well?

Koenma- (Quietly) He shows no cognisance... Only.. functionality.

Kurama lowers his eyes and Yusuke looks away.

Koenma- But Hiei has refused to allow me to send him on.

The two mates look back up at the Prince.

Koenma- He has invoked his right of decision. Since he is the Alpha of the pair, all I can do is honor that...

Yusuke- What? -- So you mean he's just gonna...?

Yusuke shuts up when Hiei comes out of the room. The koorime moves up to face Yusuke.

Hiei- You have a problem because I won't abandon my mate, Detective?

Kurama moves up to quietly touch Yusuke's arm. The Toushin's expression softens, then he slowly shakes his head.

Yusuke- No.

Hiei starts back toward his kids' room, then pauses.

Hiei- I would do the same.. if it were you or Kurama...

Yusuke looks at Kurama a moment, then nods.

Yusuke- Yeah.. So would I... For my mate.. or a very close friend.

Hiei nods and turns to look over his shoulder at them.

Hiei- Hn... Now, I have little ones to see to. I can hear Chiisai squeaking from here.

Hiei starts on down the hall again.

Yusuke- Hey, Hiei.

Hiei pauses at the door to his room, then looks back.

Yusuke- If you need anything... We'll always be here.

Hiei's red eyes study Yusuke and Kurama a long moment, then he finally nods.

Hiei- Hn.

When Hiei disappears into the room Yusuke turns to fully face Kurama. Koenma moves off as they embrace, consoling each other.

Koenma- This palace will never be the same with those kids of his running my halls.

The godling pauses to look at the closed door of Room twelve.

Koenma- (Quietly) And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Yusuke and Kurama smile as they watch Koenma hurry off again complaining about his stacks of backed-up paperwork.

The End? (Hmmm...)

* * *

No, there's one more sequel called Life Goes On. But it can only be found on adultfanfiction dot net (same penname). Apparently ff dot net isn't too pleased with my writing style so I don't submit on here anymore. I just added this note because it seems that it's been getting a lot of attention lately. Thank You!! :o) I still come in here and read all of you other peoples' wonderful stories, so I'm not so totally bitterly, lol.


End file.
